Cores do Desejo
by Co-Star
Summary: "Havia beijos impressos por toda a camisa, alguns borrados, outros carimbados com cuidado, alguns até tocavam sua clavícula, numerosos demais para não serem lembrados. Com um movimento ágil, ele tirou a camisa pela cabeça e encontrou uma mensagem escrita nas costas, tão vermelha que o fazia pensar em sangue: 'liga para mim.'" - Inscrição no evento Summer of Zechs. Cores como temas.
1. Vermelho

**1\. Vermelho**

Que noite!

Foi uma daquelas noite que ousamos chamar de "a melhor de todas", mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdade. Quando se vive sem limites ou culpa, de festa em festa, bêbado de êxtase, é exagero dizer que se vive "o melhor momento de todos" todas as vezes. Mas, por outro lado, quando se vive sem limites ou culpa, não existe nada mais além do instante e você não se importa com o que pode acontecer depois. Então, melhor ter a certeza de que se divertiu a valer.

Foi o que ele fez. Sim, era o que ele sempre fazia.

Zechs estava deitado de bruços e sua cabeça começou a latejar em sincronia com o barulho. Seu telefone celular tocava, recebendo uma chamada. Ele sabia disso porque nunca definia um alarme despertador, costumando dormir a manhã toda, adepto a solitários _brunches_ bastante tardios.

Com um movimento alongado do braço, ele apanhou o aparelho e automaticamente virou o corpo de barriga para cima.

_Você está vivo? –a voz baixa e marota de seu amigo Treize não ofendeu seus ouvidos ou sua ressaca.

Depois de resmungar um som afirmativo, Zechs adicionou:

_Acho que sim.

_Que bom. –havia um sorriso no timbre de Treize. –Eu devo admitir que desta vez me perguntei se você ia chegar inteiro em casa…

Zechs repetiu o murmúrio, sua mente nublada e sua cabeça pesada. Ele ainda não tinha aberto seus olhos.

_Que horas são? –perguntou, rouco.

_Duas da tarde.

_Eu falo com você depois.

Eles encerraram a ligação e Zechs respirou fundo, aceitando a ideia de que era hora de levantar. De fato, o corpo já estava pedindo uma mudança de posição e algo para comer. Ao abrir suas pálpebras, uma penumbra macia, tal qual a noite tivesse ficado preservada lá dentro, acariciou seus olhos e ofereceu uma transição suave da sonolência grogue para um leve estado de alerta. Nunca precisava se preocupar com desconfortos quanto a luz, porque fazia questão de que suas cortinas blackout estivessem sempre fechadas. Antes de sair efetivamente da cama e ir para o banheiro, ele usou o aplicativo em seu celular para acender e regular as lâmpadas de modo a oferecerem uma penumbra aconchegante.

Com os dedos, penteou para trás o seu longo cabelo, que sempre insistia em amanhecer grudado no seu rosto e, ao chegar na pia, se escorou um pouco na peça, antes de tomar uma boa ducha e se livrar do sono e da confusão. Foram necessários vários segundos contemplando seu próprio reflexo para perceber que a camisa que usava não era mais tão branca quanto quando a vestira na noite anterior.

Regulando as lâmpadas para seu brilho total, Zechs analisou a roupa então toda decorada por marcas de batom num tom rico e quente de vermelho. Havia beijos impressos por toda a frente da camisa, alguns borrados de maneira brincalhona, outros carimbados com cuidado, alguns até ultrapassavam o tecido e tocavam sua clavícula.

Eram beijos demais para ele não se lembrar de onde vieram. Ainda assim, as marcas lhe pareciam completamente estranhas.

Com um movimento ágil, ele tirou a camisa pela cabeça, não querendo perder tempo abrindo os botões, e encontrou uma mensagem escrita nas costas, tão escarlate que o fazia pensar em sangue:

"Liga para mim."

* * *

Bom-dia!

Este projeto é uma tradução do projeto que estou terminando para o evento no Tumblr #SummerOfZechs. A ideia foi escrever ou produzir qualquer tipo de manifestação artística que tivesse como elemento principal nosso querido Milliardo, que não recebe a atenção devida do fandom. O evento aconteceu no mês de Junho, mas como sempre, eu não consegui terminar a tempo de postá-lo todinho dentro do tempo determinado. Não que isso seja realmente um problema. Boa parte eu consegui escrever e postar dentro do mês.

Cada capítulo tem o tema de uma cor. As cores podem aparecer físicamente, metafóricamente ou construirem uma ideia geral que perpassa o enredo do capítulo. Eu não sei porque resolvi escrever uma história linear. Eu fui a única doida do grupo a assumir essa empreitada.

Atualmente, estou preparando o penúltimo capítulo em inglês para postar. Eu não postei a fic simultaneamente porque era muito trabalho e eu não tinha tempo de escrever e traduzir tudo junto. Confesso que inventar essa moda de escrever em inglês quase me deixou louca e não sei se vou dar outra chance... enfim, o evento para outubro é sobre OCs e bem que eu queria apresentar a Akane para a Gringa, mas talvez vai ficar para uma outra oportunidade.

Justamente por esse trabalho ter sido desenvolvido principalmente em inglês, a narração pode estar muito diferente dos meus projetos de língua materna. Quando digo muito diferente, digo muito muito diferente mesmo. Eu decidi que ia dar o meu melhor em inglês, é claro, mas que quando fosse traduzir o texto para o português, eu ia incrementar e enriquecer a narração onde sentisse que precisava e peço ao pessoal que só pode ler em inglês minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

Assim, o texto em português pode ser extendido em relação ao inglês em narração, mas não em fatos. O primeiro capítulo, este, está praticamente igual ao inglês.

A história não deve ser levada muito a sério. Eu resolvi experimentar com muitas coisas aqui, não só estilo narrativo (por causa do idioma) mas também em temas, estrutura de capítulos e fatos. A história é um pouquinho mais apimentada, desbocada e violenta do que você estão acostumados a ler. É muita influência de romance Harlequin com um pouco de vida real.

O enredo é curto, rápido e gira em torno de Zechs Merquise e Lucrezia Noin, como oficiais da Marinha (de um país que presumimos ser os EUA) e conta com alguns coadjuvantes. Temos Treize Khushrenada, Cordelia Une, Trant Clark, Pagan, Relena Darlian e o Odin Bernett do G-Unit. Escolhi, para a mãe canon de Zechs e Relena, o nome de Karolina, que vou usar a partir de então em qualquer fic que eu precisar falar da Princesa Peacecraft. Stefans Darlian e a Zenia, lá do TaS, também aparecem aqui.

Para encerrar, gostaria de agradecer a Jessy, a Lica, a Mari e a Suss que me ajudaram em diversos momentos dessa fic e que me ajudam até hoje. S2

Deixem seus reviews, comentários, críticas, xingamentos, elogios, sugestões, pensamentos, enfim, o que quiserem, que não tem nada melhor do que lê-los e nada pode me motivar mais! S2

Espero encontrar vocês de novo, no Pássaro de Fogo 22 ou no Endless Duel 33 (o que acontecer primeiro)! ;)

Beijos e abraços!

18.09.2017


	2. Azul

**2\. Azul**

_Azul. –sua voz cortou o silêncio, confusa, lendo a assinatura enigmática da mensagem. O que isto queria dizer?

Na frente do codinome, os números do telefone vinham borrados, quase indecifráveis. Com o dedo, ele traçou cada um, mas havia quatro deles que ia ter de imaginar se eram 1 ou 4 ou 7 ou 9… enfim, qualquer um dos numerais arábicos… por que estavam parecendo mais hieróglifos para ele…

Grunhiu, contrariado. Cansando-se de tentar ler as manchas, retomou a intenção original de tomar uma boa ducha. Depois, se vestiu confortavelmente e desceu para procurar algo para comer.

Não era nenhuma novidade ele acordar no dia seguinte sem saber o que havia acontecido. Um oficial da marinha está sempre no controle, assim, ele não ia perder a cabeça por isso. Ele apenas estava um pouco… curioso?

Era uma pena ele ter poucas horas livres antes de reportar a base, onde um longo turno de serviço o aguardava. Ele sempre fazia assim – intercalava os períodos de trabalho sério com farras desvairadas. Agora, se quisesse desvendar a charada dos beijos misteriosos, teria de fazer isso juntamente das montanhas de papel e sessões de treinamento.

Zenia estava de folga aquele fim-de-semana. Isso só era conveniente para ele por que assim não precisaria aguentar a fúria dela quando visse o estrago feito na camisa Hugo Boss usada pela primeira e última vez. Ele nunca reclamava por estar debaixo da asa maternal de Zenia, ela tinha sido contratada justamente por ser tão extremosa, mas quando algo a desagradava, ela se sentia no direito de tratá-lo como um garotinho, perdendo horas em censuras e em reclamações sem fim sobre sua traquinagem.

_Por acaso você sabe me dizer quem foi a artista por trás disso? –Zechs perguntou a Treize quando se reencontraram no escritório da base. Mostrou uma foto da camisa pintada de beijos pendurada na porta do armário.

Treize deu pouca atenção ao objeto, voltando a bebericar seu café:

_Você tinha três ou quatro lindas acompanhantes ontem à noite. Eu não seria capaz de identificar quem era a dona de lábios tão bonitos…

_Ela assinou usando "Azul". Você sabe de alguma garota por aqui que use esse apelido? Talvez em inglês? "Blue"?

_Infelizmente, não.

_Ela até anotou um telefone, mas alguns dígitos borraram tanto… até eu conseguir testar todas as combinações possíveis, ela poderá até estar casada, com três filhos pelas pernas…

Treize achou a imagem que Zechs propôs absurda e teve que soltar uma gargalhada.

_E se eu ligar para ela, o que vou dizer? Perguntar pela Blue? Perguntar se há alguma senhorita nesse número cuja cor favorita é azul?

_Hm, isto está me lembrando do conto de fadas da Cinderela… Encantador…

_No mínimo ela vai pensar que é um trote ou que eu sou algum tipo de louco… –sem prestar muita atenção nos gracejos de Treize, Zechs seguiu considerando, enxergando mentalmente todas as possibilidades a mão.

_E quem garante também que ela vá lembrar? –e Treize decidiu acrescentar.

Bufando, Zechs reclamou:

_Droga, ela não me conhece? Eu tenho um fraco por desafios. Agora estou fisgado…

_Por outro lado, talvez ela o conheça muito bem… –Treize provocou, considerando a obsessão de Zechs um disparate divertido. Resolveu até servir-se de uma segunda dose de café, prevendo que aquele seria um turno deveras comprido…

_Eu não lembro muito do que aconteceu noite passada, mas tenho certeza de que nunca vi nenhuma dessas garotas antes… –Zechs passava as fotos na tela do celular, intrigado. Ele aparecia estrelando em muitas selfies cercado de uma considerável coleção de beldades.

Treize examinou os retratos por cima do ombro de Zechs. Com um sorriso de canto, balançou a cabeça, em contínua zombaria da situação patética de seu amigo:

_Por que perder tempo se estressando por uma garota dramática quando pode ter qualquer uma dessas belezas aí?

_Pare com isso, Treize, estou falando sério.

_Sendo assim, boa sorte nas buscas.

Por que ela não podia ter simplesmente deixado o primeiro nome? Será que havia a necessidade de permanecer incógnita? Todos esses questionamentos só deixavam a caçada mais atraente.

Não parava para pensar que aquele era um sucesso praticamente impossível de conquistar, mas agarrava-se a ideia de que tinha sido tudo de propósito…

* * *

Bom-dia!

Esse capítulo exigiu algumas adaptações do inglês e saiu diferentinho. Mas sabe que gostei mais do formato que o enredo tomou aqui?

O Zechs está enveredando em uma missão impossível até para o Tom Cruise ashuasuhahus

O jeito é tentar ver se ficou DNA na marca de batom, porque no mais... as pistas estão muito complicadas de seguir.

Estou me divertindo muito em trabalhar a amizade do Zechs e do Treize. Se eles parecerem OOC é por causa do tom que escrever em inglês acabou conferindo nos diálogos.

A narrativa é simples e objetiva, um pouco por eu ter criado ela em um idioma em que não tenho prática, um pouco por ter tido pouco tempo e um pouco por opção mesmo.

Os capítulos ficam mais compridos com o desenvolver da história.

Espero que gostem! Me deixem reviews também, por favor! Fiquem livres para falarem o que quiserem!

Quem quiser me reencontrar, o capítulo 22 de "Pássaro de Fogo" ainda está fresquinho e ainda essa semana posto o novo "Endless Duel"!

Lá no Fiction Press, estou postando a história derivada da minha fic "Tentando a Sorte" e seria uma grande alegria se vocês fossem lá conhecer! Para entrar no Fiction Press, você pode usar seu logine senha aqui do FFnet mesmo! ;)

Beijos e abraços!

13.10.2017


	3. Prata

**3\. Prata**

Ela sentou no banco de trás do táxi e, depois de dar o endereço do destino, deixou um longo suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Usando apenas as luzes da cidade que atravessavam a janela, verificou seu rosto no espelho de bolso.

Não sabia o que esperava ver no pequeno reflexo além de seus grandes olhos redondos e do nariz orgulhoso e aristocrático. Perdida em sentimentos, demorou algum tempo em notar como seu batom estava borrado, pintando o queixo um pouco como se ela fosse uma criança que acabara de tomar um delicioso sorvete. Entretanto, seus lábios estavam longe de estar com frio. Eles estavam inchados e quentes e cansados.

Ao fechar o espelho, ela o jogou de volta na bolsinha e deu um suspirou novamente. Juntamente com os faróis do lado de fora, as imagens começaram a espocar, vindas do fundo de sua mente, oferecendo a impressão traiçoeira de que foram criadas há muito tempo.

As memórias mentiam para ela sobre isso, contraditórias, como um labirinto voltando sempre para o mesmo ponto. Apenas um minuto atrás, ela tinha sido abraçada exatamente da maneira que uma mulher gosta – com força e poder – enquanto seu corpo se derretera para se moldar a forma musculosa e perfeita dele. Mesmo agora, sua pele estava viva, o tecido sensível ao menor pensamento do toque preciso daquele rapaz. Ela o beijou com grande abandono, incapaz de parar, incapaz de ver toda a loucura naquela pequena fraqueza pura e luxuriosa.

Eles estavam bêbados, mas não apenas de álcool. Ele provavelmente estava mais intoxicado do que ela em todos os aspectos, caso contrário, os seus corpos estariam satisfeitos agora.

A última coisa que sentia era saciedade. Com seu coração ébrio, ela desejava mais dele, seu cérebro embriagado se via perplexo com a realidade de estar sozinha ali.

Deveras, nunca antes ela se flagrou tão sozinha. Seus ossos tremiam de febre e ansiedade. Agir pelo capricho de um instante era novo e refrescante, mas não tão gratificante quanto imaginara.

Outro suspiro distorceu seu rosto.

Seus olhos caíram para o lado, encontrando um sutil vestígio dele – um único fio de cabelo loiro-prata em seu ombro.

* * *

Boa-noite!

Este é bem curtinho.

Mas não sei porque, é um dos meu favoritos. Eu realmente gosto de como montei a ordem de acontecimentos nessa fic. Só espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso.

Eu consegui escrever o último capítulo, mas ele vai ficar em fase de revisão mais essa semana antes de aparecer nas telas gringas.

Isso significa que logo, logo você poderão conferir a fic completinha em português! S2

Deixem um oizinho para mim!

Obrigada demais a todo mundo que está acompanhando e a todos que me ajudaram!

Beijos e abraços!

22.10.2017


	4. Preto

**4\. Preto**

Ambos os vestidos estavam nos cabides e ela descreveu aquele movimento usual ao se escolher roupas. Primeiro, trouxe o vestido preto na frente de seu corpo e observou seu reflexo no pequeno espelho encostado na parede. Ela fez o mesmo com o branco, e depois com o preto, com o branco, e com o preto novamente.

_Une, qual dos dois? –voltando-se para sua amiga sentada na pequena cama do dormitório, Lucrezia Noin consultou, porém já com uma escolha em mente.

Cordelia Une levantou os seus olhos felinos de seu celular, olhou-a rapidamente e decidiu:

_O preto.

_O preto. –Noin sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativa, feliz por estar certa.

O decote do vestido preto destacaria seus ombros sob a luz negra no clube. Precisamente o efeito desejado. Noin sabia muito bem quais seus traços eram os mais lisonjeiros e seu colo com certeza era um deles.

_Você não vai? –verificou com Une, intriga retinindo em suas palavras, depois de passar o batom vermelho de YSL. Olhando para os próprios olhos no espelho, ela não resistiu ao mau hábito de apertar os lábios para alisar o pigmento.

Une ainda estava em seu roupão de banho, seu cabelo precisava ser seco.

_Não estou em clima de festa esta noite.

_Dores de cabeça de novo? –as sobrancelhas de Noin pesaram em seus olhos, chateada pela resposta de Une. Estavam planejando essa noite há tanto tempo…

_Ainda não me adaptei com meus novos remédios…

_Entendi… –Noin suspirou. De fato, Une não aparentava sua melhor forma, olheiras escuras contornando seus olhos castanhos esverdeados. Como a enxaqueca dela costumava agir de modo temperamental, Noin sabia quer era melhor não insistir. –Então é melhor mesmo que você fique e descanse. –caso contrário, ela perderia todo seu fim-de-semana de folga na cama.

Une não parecia feliz com a opção, mas assentiu de qualquer maneira. Estavam sem soluções melhores por enquanto.

Foi a primeira vez que Noin foi a uma festa no _Prodige_. Apenas pessoas selecionadas podiam entrar e os convites geralmente se esgotavam em poucos minutos. Era uma pena Une perder sua entrada.

Exatamente como nas fotos de _Instagram_ , o salão do clube era preenchido por luz negra. Outras lâmpadas fluorescentes multicoloridas cortavam a escuridão. Apenas roupas pretas e brancas eram permitidas lá dentro. Entidades incandescentes e figuras feitas de vácuo macio lotavam o lugar. Noin demorou um instante analisando seus arredores. Depois, deslizou suave como uma pantera, atingindo o bar.

Parando lá, degustou alguns coquetéis até perder a conta de quantos tinha bebido. As luzes ficaram ainda mais loucas depois de tanto álcool. Enquanto bebia, notou que um olhar gatuno se voltava para sua direção de vez em quando. Vinha de um homem atraente sentado a extremidade oposta do balcão. Ele nunca estava sozinho, sua atenção sempre distribuída entre um grupo de garotas. Os membros do grupo mudavam, mas o número nunca diminuía. Elas riam e conversavam e tiravam fotos, bebendo e provocando-o. Os olhos dele eram calmos e confiantes, voltados para suas damas, mas continuavam procurando Noin em intervalos regulares.

Esse jogo se estendeu a noite toda. Nem todos os drinques bebidos foram motivação suficiente para ela se aproximar dele. Ele também permanecera em seu lugar, como um rei em um trono, refestelando-se na atenção das mulheres consigo.

Esse comportamento só solidificou o conceito de que ele era um mulherengo e Noin não tinha certeza de que gostaria de se enredar com um tipo assim. Ele estava coberto de avisos de perigo e, embora a escrita já estivesse bastante borrada depois de tanto beber, ela ainda preferia se divertir sozinha. A atenção masculina não a interessava tanto naquela noite.

Para mudar o foco de sua mente, decidiu ir à pista de dança. O DJ tocava ótimas músicas e agora com as inibições entorpecidas, era fácil sentir vontade de dançar.

Demorou muito para se cansar, seu corpo acostumado com exercícios mais exigentes. Ela também era muito boa nisso, sua figura esbelta era um regalo para os olhos. Deixando a pista de dança com um sorriso, decidiu por uma última bebida. Ela queria algo forte.

_Um _Manhattan_. –sua voz soava mais sensual do que o normal.

Bebeu com um pouco de desnecessária pressa e comeu a cereja do fundo do copo. Depois abriu a bolsa, decidindo retocar o batom. Ela queria ficar bem do começo ao fim.

O _Prodige_ ficava no último andar de um arranha-céu e as portas do elevador se abriam para um vestíbulo elegante. Não havia ascensorista, pelo menos não naquele horário. Quando entrou na cabine, ela viu-se sozinha pela primeira vez em horas. Arrependimento a lavou no segundo em que ela parou no meio do transporte. Talvez fosse muito cedo para ir embora e a melhor diversão estava prestes a começar. Esses pensamentos a impediram de perceber um homem se aproximar e segurar as portas.

Noin pareceu assustada por sua entrada abrupta somente por um segundo. Suas linhas faciais relaxaram logo com reconhecimento.

Lá estava ele. O cara do bar, vinte centímetros mais alto do que ela, olhos afiados como gelo, cabelos longos e prateados. Suas intenções não precisavam de explicações. Ela respirou profundamente e segurou o ar.

O espaço limitado não oferecia opção para eles além de se aproximarem. Noin sorriu um sorriso diabólico, inconsciente, trazendo-o mais perto de si. Ele espalmou uma mão na parede fria do elevador e se inclinou sobre ela, seu longo cabelo prateado fluindo para o lado, quase cobrindo metade de seu rosto.

_Eu estava aguardando esse momento. –nunca uma voz soara tão baixa e rouca. O corpo dela não pôde deixar de estremecer, o coração rendendo-se a um ritmo delirante.

_É mesmo? –Ela não reconheceu sua própria resposta espirituosa. Moveu o nariz perto o suficiente para não esbarrar com o dele, o queixo ajustando o ângulo de seu rosto para ficar paralelo ao dele. –E vai fazer o quê agora?

Ele preferia morrer a hesitar, por isso a agarrou pela cintura e encurralou-a na parede. Fechou o espaço entre suas bocas, apenas para vê-la virar a cabeça para o outro lado. Ela rejeitou seus lábios, mas ofereceu o pedaço de pele em seu pescoço ao qual o corte curto de cabelo lhe dava acesso total.

Ele beijou embaixo de sua orelha e teria mordido o lóbulo desta se ela não estivesse usando brincos candelabro. Ele traçou toda a extensão do tendão do pescoço dela com as carícias de seus lábios, acertando-lhe o corpo com relâmpagos a cada toque.

Seus corpos se encaixavam como peças em um quebra-cabeça, compondo uma imagem de química pura. Ela não era forte o suficiente para não gemer, agarrando-o pela camisa, seu subconsciente ditando cada ação. As mãos deles seguraram sua cintura com uma pressão reconfortante, como se pertencessem ali. Há quanto tempo seu corpo desejava aquele toque? Atraindo-o mais perto, ela beijou sua mandíbula, a aspereza dos pelos curtos da barba arranhando seu rosto. Então ela beijou seu pomo de Adão, sentindo o pulso dele batendo forte sob seus lábios. Ela nunca parou os beijos, estampando a camisa toda com impressões vermelhas em forma de botões de rosas e corações.

Encontrando suas coxas dentro da saia, as pontas dos dedos dele alisaram sua pele até chegar às rendas da calcinha. Sentir a carne dela se arrepiar produziu nele um murmúrio de prazer semelhante ao de alguém que acabou de encontrar um tesouro. Tê-la tão entregue à sua disposição o excitava e intrigava ao mesmo tempo, a suave insinuação de seus quadris em direção de sua mão levando-o à beira da loucura.

Entre a escuridão suave no elevador, seus olhos se trancaram por um eterno instante. Para controlar a respiração, era necessária uma concentração que Noin não conseguia invocar. Seus pensamentos desordenados ficaram selvagens em sua mente. Olhando o rosto dele tão de perto, perdida em seu perfume, presa em sua temperatura, ela ansiava que algo mais nascesse daquele delicioso deslize – o desejo tolo de um bêbado.

_De que cor são os meus olhos? –Com toda a voz que conseguiu reunir em meio a sua luxúria ofegante, ela fez sua pergunta roçar os ouvidos dele.

Antes de ele poder responder, um pequeno solavanco quebrou a troca, as portas do elevador abrindo para um andar bem iluminado. Com um rápido olhar para o painel, Noin percebeu que chegaram ao segundo andar. Ninguém entrou, no entanto.

As portas voltaram a se fechar, prosseguindo com a descida. Mas, agora que foram interrompidos e seus corpos esfriaram com aquela distração, se separaram. Ele alcançou a mão dela antes de responder, acariciando com o polegar a parte interna de seu pulso:

_Azuis.

O painel indicou o piso térreo então e, enquanto as portas se abriam novamente, Noin pegou seu batom da bolsinha.

_Quase… Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente algum dia… –e rabiscou uma mensagem nas costas da camisa dele. –Veja se você consegue me encontrar…

E, deixando o elevador, ela lhe ofereceu uma visão privilegiada das nádegas que ele acabara de acariciar com tanta devoção.

* * *

Bom-dia!

Voltei! Como esse capítulo já estava pronto há um tempinho, nada mais justo que dar uma passada aqui para postar a próxima cor do desafio.

O preto está no vestido, no ambiente e no blackout das consciências desses dois ousados aqui. : P

Essa história tem dois momentos bem picantes, e já passamos pelo primeiro.

Agora sabemos o que houve na boate, quando Zechs e Noin se conheceram, e como surgiram as marcas de batom na camisa dele.

A próxima cor é o laranja. Conseguem imaginar como vai ser o reencontro deles?

Quando comecei a escrever essa história, cada momento veio aos poucos, tudo muito no improviso. Eu nem sei explicar de onde tirei as ideias. E também não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

De qualquer modo, os capítulos curtinhos estão acabando...

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando! Obrigada a Jessy e a Mari pelas reviews! S2 Também quero agradecer a Lica por ajudar com o capítulo!

Esse capítulo teve uma inspiração K-pop: a música One Black Night das Wonder Girls.

Aguardo seus comentários! Fiquem à vontade para deixarem todas suas opiniões.

Beijos!

16.11.2017


	5. Laranja

**5\. Laranja**

_Acabou de chegar do comando, senhor. –um soldado passou por Zechs na sala comunal e lhe entregou uma folha de papel. Terminando de beber seu café, ele correu os olhos pelas poucas linhas, primeiro desinteressado, mas com o fim da leitura, suas sobrancelhas praticamente tocavam a raiz de seus cabelos. Precisou de mais uma dose de café para engolir a informação.

_Você viu as notícias? –Treize se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos, sem um pingo de choque.

Zechs ergueu os olhos das palavras no relatório e respirou fundo.

_Alerta laranja nacional desde às 01200T. –estendeu-lhe o papel e com o último gole da bebida, jogou o copinho de papel fora.

Treize leu apenas para confirmar:

_Eu queria estar lá agora.

_Para quê? Para ter explodido junto? Se o ataque aconteceu, foi porque não deu para prever.

_Por que a polícia não faz o trabalho dela? Esses terroristas não estão todos em listas de procurados?

_Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não. A "causa" se espalha rápido, nem todo mundo tem passagem antes de entrar para esses grupos fanáticos. O que eles esperam conseguir com isso afinal? Precisa de mais maldade pra provar que o mundo está uma merda?

Treize riu e deu de ombros:

_Todo mundo sempre acha que está certo.

_A última vez que tivemos um alerta laranja, não deu em nada… –o sargento se aproximara para pegar um café também e, ouvindo a conversa, resolveu dar sua opinião não requisitada. –Protocolo… –resmungou, bebendo com pressa.

Zechs não chamaria um alerta emitido depois da morte de 60 pessoas em um campus universitário como mero protocolo. Estalou a língua e resolveu voltar para sua mesa. Tinha vários formulários para conferir.

Entretanto, o trabalho andava em segundo plano em sua mente e Zechs mal prestava atenção no que fazia, carimbando uma folha e logo passando para a outra. Mesmo antes daquela notícia chegar tinha estado bastante pensativo. Continuava no esforço de lembrar algo que explicasse as marcas de batom que ganhara no sábado à noite. Tinha ligado para vários telefones, completando as lacunas, tentando desvendar os números ilegíveis. Tinha procurado garotas na internet com apelidos relacionados com a cor azul. Até ao Tinder recorreu. Tudo resultou em nada. Não ia ter paz enquanto não resolvesse aquele enigma, por mais infantil que isso parecesse.

E agora, o alerta laranja criava mais desestabilidade, sua base sendo preparada para ações de natureza extraordinária e ele integrante do grupo antibomba. Até deixou de lado o trabalho por mais uns minutos, pesquisando na internet detalhes sobre o ataque.

Fora um homem-bomba que se autodestruíra nas escadarias de entrada do prédio de engenharia, na capital do país. O que mais afetava os militares naquela situação era que vários dos alunos que frequentavam essa universidade eram filhos de soldados, visto que o exército era um dos mantenedores. Alguns dispensados até trabalhavam como professores lá.

O homem entrara se passando por um estudante e detonara às dez para oito da manhã, no momento de mais movimento. A maioria morta era jovem, o próprio suicida era um rapaz de 30 anos. Esse tipo de coisa enervava Zechs, despertando o que havia de mais violento nele – seu senso de justiça.

Começava a imaginar se isto tivesse acontecido com sua irmã, uma universitária também, tomava a dor para si sem conseguir se distanciar.

Bufou ao lembrar-se que tinha que voltar a trabalhar. Estava enjoado de revisar aqueles formulários de pedido de aprovação de cadetes para a Escola Naval. Só acabara com essa tarefa tediosa porque seu superior era professor convidado da escola e a secretaria pedira que ele fizesse uma avaliação dos recrutas. Quem cuidou de tudo, na verdade, fora Zechs. Só faltava a assinatura de seu ocupado comandante agora. Esse era apenas um dos momentos inglórios de um tenente da Marinha.

_Azul… –rosnou divertido, sem nem perceber. Será que era algum código? Talvez estivesse colocando importância demais no dado. No fim, a resposta com certeza era uma coisa banal feito a cor dos olhos dela…

Sim, fazia sentido. Molhou o carimbo na almofada e ficou pressionando-o ali enquanto algo relacionado a isso vinha a sua mente aos poucos. Uma pergunta envolta em hálito quente e intensificada por uma mirada ousada bem perto de seu rosto. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que não tinha respondido o que devia.

Carimbou o papel com um estampido.

Estavam no elevador, não foi assim? Por algum motivo, a iluminação estava baixa lá dentro. Devia ser tarde, por isso. A luz em um elevador sempre parece fraca e embaçada, de qualquer modo. Estavam no elevador e… depois? Ele a abraçou, provavelmente, mas tinha certeza que não a beijara. Se ela tinha feito aquele estrago todo em sua roupa, com certeza também teria deixado marcas de batom em seu rosto se tivessem se beijado. Então ela deve ter perguntado sobre a cor dos olhos. De quem? Os dele? Não… os olhos dele eram azuis. Se sua resposta estava errada, e ele respondeu azul, deviam estar falando dos olhos dela.

Era uma piada, então. O recado fora escrito para zombar dele. Que ótimo.

_Tenente Merquise, sua presença está sendo requisitada na sala de reuniões. –o mesmo soldado de antes apareceu na porta da sala e indagou.

_Já estou indo.

_O 4º distrito acabou de nos repassar esta ocorrência. –o comandante começou, prático, mostrando o chamado projetado pelo datashow aos tenentes e sargentos presentes. –O antibomba está sendo requisitado, bem como nossa ajuda para evacuar o campus.

Ninguém tinha o que dizer, ordens eram ordens, respondidas prontamente.

O alvo da denúncia era um veículo suspeito, deixado em local proibido desde cedo, no estacionamento principal do campus, não longe dali. Depois de discutirem o funcionamento da operação e estudarem o mapa da Escola Naval por alguns minutos, partiram. Já trajados em seus uniformes camuflados, tudo o que precisavam eram seus coletes táticos.

A chegada dos Humvees e a presença de tantos soldados poderia ser inquietante para os civis, mas ali todos já estavam acostumados. Os cadetes ainda usavam seu traje social da reunião matinal. Esta acontecia após o hasteamento da bandeira, uma vez por semana. Todo o campus se ajuntava para um desjejum global, mandatório. Estavam indo se trocar para o começo das tarefas e aulas do dia quando o comboio de veículos da base alcançou a portaria. Nem todo mundo sabia já sobre a ameaça, conversando com tranquilidade no estacionamento que apenas os estudantes seniores podiam usar.

Os marinheiros se agruparam para iniciar a evacuação e a varredura do terreno. Alguns recrutas foram ordenados a se juntar ao trabalho, os instrutores ajudando o comandante escolher.

O blindado antibomba estacionou à distância correta do carro suspeito. O IMS só funcionava de perto, assim, Zechs e Tallgeese – o cão detector do esquadrão, um Malinois de quatro anos de idade – resolveram conferir o alvo. Seus outros dois companheiros seguiam próximos ao carro, alertas para movimentos suspeitos e monitorando o trabalho de Zechs. Sem vestir o traje, ele só levava suas ferramentas. A evacuação estava sendo lenta demais, e muitos curiosos se aglomeravam no limite seguro. Aquela atenção não impressionava Zechs, tampouco o pressionava. O que criava tensão era a ideia de que à distância, alguém esperava o momento certo de detonar. Aquele conceito não saía de sua cabeça um segundo sequer. Os sentidos estranhamente aguçados aumentavam ainda mais a adrenalina que corria por seu corpo.

Não sentia medo. Não estava à vontade, claro, mas não se preocupava com nada além de encontrar o explosivo e desarmá-lo. Afinal de contas, já chegara à cara da morte, posicionando-se como o primeiro a cair caso tudo desse errado. Medo só serviria para colaborar com o inimigo, paralisando, diminuindo a precisão de seus movimentos.

Tallgeese corria em torno do velho Toyota tão dedicado ao dever e concentrado quanto seu companheiro humano, prevendo os comandos que Zechs dava. Depois de farejar tudo com minúcia, Tallgeese parou perto de uma das rodas traseiras e soltou um latido controlado e sentou.

_Suspeita confirmada. –Zechs avisou pelo rádio, para constar nos registros. Aproximou-se do cachorro e abaixou-se perto dele, com a lanterninha jogando luz debaixo do carro. Um dispositivo fixado ali piscava, alternando verde e vermelho. –Acionador remoto. –explicou. –Macaco.

_Sim, senhor. –o soldado que trabalhava como monitorador acusou compreensão do pedido e prontamente voltou-se para o outro soldado que assessorava a operação. –O tenente precisa de um macaco.

_Você, está com seu carro aqui? –o soldado apontou para a primeira pessoa em que seus olhos bateram no meio das pessoas que acompanhavam a operação. O escolhido era uma moça alta, de óculos, a franja ajeitada de lado debaixo do chapéu branco. Ela mesma não estava assistindo a ocorrência, mas voltada para uma amiga junto a si, falando com ela. –Qual seu nome, soldado?

_Une, senhor.

_Seu carro está aqui perto, Une? Tem um macaco?

_Sim, senhor. –apenas uma confirmação era necessária antes de ela sair correndo até onde deixara seu pequeno Kia vermelho.

_Não… –Noin resmungou ao lado dela quando foram abordadas. Encolheu-se mais atrás de outros curiosos ao ver a amiga seguir a ordem.

Fora detida pela imagem do rapaz que desceu primeiro do Humvee do esquadrão antibomba. Engoliu em seco, brecando violentamente no meio de um passo. Durante o café, o alerta laranja e a triste motivação por trás foi o assunto mais comentado, o diretor até fez uma pronunciação e guardaram um minuto de silêncio. Mas a noção da presença de um carro suspeito não tinha chegado até então e ninguém tomou ações que combinavam com a urgência do momento. Une e Noin, entretanto, levaram a sério o sinal e ao receberem ordens de evacuação, prontamente se direcionavam até o carro.

Já teriam partido se não fosse a visão do oficial que pisara para fora do Humvee, um coturno de cada vez, composto e divertido como se chegasse a uma festa. Ele ajeitou o boné na cabeça, mas os fios prateados de seu cabelo mais longo do que o esperado para um marinheiro fluíam ordenados e cobriam suas costas. Usava óculos de sol e coagiu o cachorro a descer atrás dele, sorrindo com carinho e calor para o animal. Estacando abobalhada, grudou no braço de Une e rosnou:

_É ele. –Sim, o rapaz do Prodige. Qual a probabilidade de encontrá-lo ali? De ele ser um marinheiro? Para ela, até então, tinham sido nulas. A vida escolhe cada momento para pregar peças…

_Tem certeza? –Une não precisava de mais explicações sobre o que Noin falava. Estava na cara da amiga, em sua falta de cor e olhos arregalados, que acabara de fazer uma descoberta terrível. –Bem, pelo menos agora você sabe quem ele é. Não era o que queria?

Noin nem sabia mais o que queria. Depois de tê-lo deixado para trás aquela noite, ter debatido sobre a coerência de seu comportamento por horas e pensando nele mais do que devia, descobrir que ele era um oficial não aplacava em nada sua ansiedade, só tornava o encontro que tiveram – e sua vontade secreta de repeti-lo – mais complicada.

_Confesse, você falou sério quando disse a ele que queria vê-lo outra vez.

Fora só uma provocação, fruto da criatividade que todos os drinques deram a ela… uma brincadeira boba… nem tinha dado seu nome… mas Noin não teve tempo de defender-se e o soldado separou Une na aglomeração. Vendo a amiga se afastar, Noin perguntou-se se, caso o líder da equipe do antibomba a visse, seria reconhecida. Ele tinha bebido muito aquela noite e emanava a álcool além de desejo. Estava segura. Ou não, porque a possibilidade de acessá-lo tinha sido conquistada e a tentação ganhara nome e patente:

_Tenente Merquise, macaco chegando. –o monitorador notificou pelo rádio ao ver o seu colega receber o macaco de Une. Noin viu Zechs erguer os óculos do rosto, tirando qualquer dúvida que ela pudesse ter sobre sua identidade. Ele pendurou o acessório na camisa e apressou o soldado a levantar o carro, já deitando e entrando embaixo do chassi. Cada segundo contava.

Tallgeese entrou com Zechs e ficou um segundo ali farejando tudo antes de acatar o assovio do monitorador e ir sentar perto dele.

Zechs imaginava que seria um trabalho rápido. Um fio faria a diferença. Todos estavam checando o arredor para qualquer comportamento suspeito, a possibilidade do acionamento da bomba nunca desconsiderada.

_Time Alpha, encontramos outra bomba. –o rádio do monitorador chiou.

_Estamos ocupado agora. Acionar time Beta.

_Entendido.

_O que houve? –o outro soldado pediu.

_Uma segunda bomba foi localizada na varredura.

_Que manhãzinha agitada. –foi o comentário abafado de Zechs quando informado da nova situação. Ainda não tinha localizado o fio certo, o dispositivo parecia ter sido fixado ao contrário no carro. As luzinhas piscavam sempre no mesmo tempo, sem fazer ruído.

A agitação que a outra operação causou não afetou Zechs, que enfim arrancara a caixinha e soltara os dois parafusos que seguravam sua tampa. Com delicadeza e agilidade, cortou o fio e assistiu o LED apagar.

Não teve tempo de suspirar de alívio.

A explosão fora baixa, mas totalmente perceptível ali, mesmo com a distância.

_Time Beta, dê sua posição! –o monitorador se virou em 180 graus para assistir a nuvem laranja amarelada, cercada do cinza da fumaça, subir. Houvera gritos e correria para longe do barulho, mas também em sua direção. A outra bomba fora plantada no pórtico lateral, um acesso comum entre dois blocos, 23 jardas dali.

_Tenente Merquise! –o soldado chamou, irritado.

Zechs foi forçado a sair debaixo do carro, ralando a jaqueta no asfalto. Levantou-se num salto, tirando as luvas, e correu em direção do monitorador, exigindo:

_O que houve? O que detonou a bomba?

Negando com a cabeça, estupefato, o monitorador berrou no rádio:

_Time Beta!

_Eu vou até lá! –Zechs informou, passando bem ao lado de Noin ao se embrenhar na multidão confusa que procurava se proteger. Mas atrasado pela aglomeração, ele não conseguia correr como queria.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que era impossível acompanhar. Ele se sentia dentro de outra realidade desde que levantou do chão, saindo debaixo do carro.

Dois carros acabaram atingidos pelo calor e explodiram. Destroços subiram ao céu mais uma vez, o ar vibrando e jogando todos ao chão. O barulho não foi tão alto quanto da bomba, mas parecia se infiltrar dentro do peito, ecoando lá dentro e acelerando o coração. As pessoas gritavam, muitos se recuperaram e saíram correndo, esquecendo-se de qualquer treinamento de repente.

_Une! –Noin alcançou a mão da amiga, ambas caíram com impacto.

_Time Beta! –o monitorador berrou no rádio.

A falta de resposta era uma resposta. A pior de todas.

Em poucos instantes O caminhão de bombeiro chegou com suas sirenes histéricas, seguido dos paramédicos. Zechs enfim conseguiu correu em direção ao local da outra bomba, mas apenas para arranjar briga com um dos bombeiros, pois não conseguiu se aproximar. Havia destroços em toda parte, o gás insuportável de respirar.

Une fora carregada desacordada pelo paramédico e Noin subiu com ela na ambulância. Seu último relance foi o tenente Merquise voltando para perto da sua equipe, sua face corada e suja dilacerada pela desolação, e Tallgeese indo encontrá-lo no meio do caminho.

Ele tirou o boné e correu a mão pelos cabelos. Meneou a cabeça, em um esforço sobre-humano de controlar a ira e a frustração. Ninguém do time Beta sobrevivera.

* * *

Demorei, mas estou de volta.

A partir desse capítulo, não tenho as traduções prontas... então vou demorar um pouquinhi. Mas mesmo que eu demore, não falho!

Espero que gostem!

Não levem tudo tão a sério por aqui.

Obrigada demais pelo carinho!

Agradecimentos especiais a Lica e a Jessy.

Deixem reviews com suas impressões e opiniões!

Beijos!

20.12.2017


	6. Amarelo

**6\. Amarelo**

Seguiram-se dias tristes. Mesmo que o número de sobreviventes ultrapassasse o número de vítimas do ataque, a tristeza era tão espessa quanto à névoa da baía no início da manhã. Olhar para frente nunca tinha sido tão difícil, cada dia amanhecendo pior do que o último anoitecera. A luz que atravessava as nuvens era sombria, sem seu usual brilho e calor.

A rotina na Academia voltou a algo semelhante ao normal dois dias após as bombas. Os calouros assumiram um comportamento austero e vigilante que os roubou da maior parte da felicidade de sua condição. Os veteranos apenas ficaram mais calados, já que seu tempo de treinamento havia preparado-os um pouco melhor, mas o trauma é trauma, não importa quantas formas assume. Cada pessoa teria seu próprio ritmo de recuperação.

A formalidade das exéquias militares fez tudo muito memorável e intenso, até mesmo a raiva e a frustração – a bandeira, os tiros, os trajes de gala impecáveis retrataram não só lindas homenagens, mas também sinais de lamentável derrota. Alguns funerais foram realizados na capela do campus, mas visto que muitos estudantes e soldados vinham de todas as partes do país para servir a Marinha lá, várias famílias preferiram enterrar seus entes queridos em casa.

A investigação ainda precisava fornecer um relatório definitivo, mas tudo levou à conclusão de que o dispositivo que não explodiu desencadeou o segundo. Tinha sido uma armadilha desde o início.

Zechs podia conversar com todos os terapeutas do mundo, mas isso nunca substituiria a culpa pela despreocupação de antes. Talvez ele pudesse aprimorar essa sensação para uma imitação de responsabilidade. Porém, não importava, ele sempre teria isso nele. A culpa nunca se afastaria completamente de seu coração assim como as marcas de batom não saíram de sua camisa.

_Não seja tão severo consigo mesmo. –Zenia o tranquilizou e acariciou seu ombro.

Mudo e profundamente pensativo, tudo o que ele ofereceu a ela foi um olhar austero. Ele não dormiu bem naquela noite, lutando contra o demônio sussurrante de sua consciência.

Zenia sabia que falar mais era inútil. Ele não aceitaria seu conforto porque ele havia se decidido indigno disso.

_Por que você não vai ver como está seu amigo no hospital? Um rosto familiar pode fazer bem. –ela insistiu depois de um tempo, a sugestão tingida com teimosia e preocupação.

Zechs preferia uma bebida familiar, mas era apenas 8 da manhã e ele não se estava com pena de si mesmo a esse ponto.

Enquanto esperava sua permissão para visitar Treize na recepção do hospital, Zechs viu um jovem usando o uniforme de educação física da Academia contando moedas na palma da mão.

_Precisa de um trocado para a máquina de refrigerantes? –e ele se aproximou do cadete com um sorriso cansado – o único sinal de força que poderia reunir. Geralmente, apenas seu caminhar altivo era suficiente para assustar um calouro. Agora, Zechs preferia passar despercebido, a culpa ferindo-o por cada olhar que recebia, dolorida demais para seu ego suportar.

_Eu estava pensando em comprar algumas flores da barraca lá fora. Acontece que eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente…

_Flores para alguém especial…

_Sim… Pensei que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, chegou a hora de eu contar a ela o que sinto.

_Ah, o ataque terrorista, certo?

_Nós dois estávamos lá, mas ela foi bem mais atingida do que eu.

_Sinto muito por isso. Veja, eu tenho dois dólares para sua causa nobre. –Zechs sorriu mais triste dessa vez, porém, seu sorriso brilhou força, sincero.

_Muito obrigado, senhor.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, Zechs assistiu o soldado ir buscar as flores. Ele não conseguia explicar o que sentiu mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso. Aquela pequena história teve sua chance de ter um final feliz, mas quantas outras histórias ele não ajudou terminar?

Não… aquele tipo de pensamento nunca levava lugar nenhum.

Pelo menos, não ao lugar em que ele queria estar.

Alheio a pessoas no saguão, não percebeu um par de olhos acompanhando a cena. Noin estava lá, a ponto de partir e esbarrando com ele mais uma vez, embora ele não tivesse como ele saber disso. Ela estava sempre encontrando ele nem no momento em que estava saindo dos lugares… será que este era um sinal de que eles não deveriam ficar juntos?

Derramando seus olhos nele, teve dificuldades em respirar. Seu corpo havia memorizado a sensação do toque das mãos dele. Ela nunca havia sentido uma atração tão intensa por um estranho, porém não conseguia evitar fantasiar sobre quão maravilhoso seria ser abraçada por ele.

Entretanto, era apenas desperdício de energia. Ele provavelmente se importava apenas com seu físico, sem dar valor a sua alma, bêbado demais e excitado demais para diferenciar as cores dos seus olhos. Afinal de contas, ela tinha seus caprichos.

Pausando por um segundo, ela riu de suas próprias ponderações. Quando foi que ficou tão tonta?

Zechs gostou daquele som. Fazia algum tempo já desde a última vez que ouviu uma risada tão graciosa e relaxada como aquela, por isso ele se virou, procurando em seu redor por sua fonte.

Havia algo de magnético naqueles olhos e ele gostou disso também. O fito dela era firme, mas embebido em doçura, e ele teve a sensação de algo familiar por algum motivo.

Ela era um cadete também, por seu jeito de vestir e parar, uma veterana. Estava ali para visitar alguém, também. Será que tinha alguém especial hospitalizado ali também? A sensação que ele tinha era de que, se falasse com ela, seria muito bem aceito. Os olhos lindos dela o encantavam, prendendo-o imóvel no mesmo lugar.

O jovem soldado entrou trazendo um buquê de crisântemos. As flores viam em vários tamanhos e formatos, mas em apenas uma nuança – amarelo vibrante. Ele parou diante de Zechs e lhe mostrou as flores com um sorriso nervoso:

_Aí vou eu, senhor.

_Boa sorte.

_ _Aye_.

Um assentiu com a cabeça para o outro antes do soldado prosseguir em seu caminho.

_Ora essa, será que me deparei com algum conselheiro amoroso? –Noin ouviu a si mesma investigar. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora, ela tinha acabado de dar o primeiro passo.

_Não, nem de longe… estava apenas tentando ajudar…

_Amarelo não é a cor apropriada para o romance.

_E que core você preferiria, então? –ele se surpreendeu com quão rápido entrava em seu modo de flerte.

_Não é mera questão de preferência. Todas as cores de flor têm um significado.

_Entendo…

_Mas elas com certeza serão apreciadas, mesmo assim, contanto que o amor seja puro…

_Hm, melhor parar, alerta de água com açúcar na área…

Ela riu outra de novo, dessa vez com timidez, mas a ele pareceu que sua risada soava ainda mais linda abrandada pelo seu cândido embaraço.

_Qual sua flor favorita?

_Por quê? Está com intenções de mandar flores?

_Quem sabe? Acha uma pergunta pessoal demais?

Somente ali ela percebeu uma ironia na pergunta dele. Para um homem que havia enlouquecido todos seus sentidos por ignorar todos os limites do decoro, ele agia com uma cortesia bastante digna, elegante até.

_Pode até ser que seja uma informação um pouco pessoal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não é nada assim tão relevante… posso te responder.

_Ok.

_Mas antes, o seu nome?

_Ah, claro! Tenente Zechs Merquise. –e ele lhe ofereceu a mão em cumprimento.

_Lucrezia Noin. –impedindo sua ansiedade de vir à tona, ela aceitou a mão que Zechs estendera. Os dedos dele fecharam em redor dos dela, provocando as memórias levemente borradas que ela guardava surgirem em primeiro plano na sua mente. –Girassóis. –seu íntimo se estremeceu enquanto o calor da mão dele se corria por sua pele como fogo em rastro de pólvora. Ela não deixava nada transparecer, entretanto, mantendo-se calma e alinhada, esforçando-se em exibir um sorriso educado.

Ele soltou a mão dela vagarosamente, estudando a face da moça com a atenção de um caçador.

_E o que eles significam?

_Poder.

_Boa escolha.

Ela deu de ombros:

_Não foi por isso que eu os escolhi.

_E por que então?

_Eles me lembram da minha família. Somos italianos, quer dizer, meus pais são da Toscana.

_Entendi. –ele abriu um sorriso galante de verdadeiro interesse. –Mas de qualquer modo, eu não os mandaria para você.

_Não?

_Pois é… uma expert me ensinou que amarelo não é uma cor apropriada para o romance…

* * *

Boa-noite!

Demorei mas voltei! Hoje me bateu a vontade de traduzir esse que é o meu capítulo favorito da fic!

Pouquissímas mundanças entre a tradução e original. :)

Os dois se reencontraram, mas só a Noin lembra. Ela não conseguiu se segurar. No que será que vai dar agora?

Descubram no próximo capítulo!

Beijões e até logo!

17.01.2018


	7. Rosa

**7\. Rosa**

_Você já ouviu falar de Lucrezia Noin? –Zechs não conseguia pensar em mais nada agora. Depois de sentar na beirada da cama de Treize e conferir o estado do amigo e o sucesso da cirurgia, ele perguntou.

_Não, por quê? –soando divertido, Treize repousou suas duas mãos na barriga.

_Acabei de conhecê-la lá fora. Convidei ela para a exposição da Lena.

_Você está tomando péssimas decisões outra vez. –Treize repreendeu depois de dar uma gargalhada.

_Não…

_Seus pais vão estar lá.

_E é justamente por isso que eu preciso levar alguém comigo. Ir sozinho seria ainda mais complicado.

_Por que você não pode tomar decisões em sua vida pessoal do mesmo modo que faz com as bombas?

_Falando nisso…

_Eu espero que você não esteja se culpando quanto ao último incidente.

_É uma realidade difícil de se viver. –ele gostaria de elaborar mais o que sentia, mas por algum motivo, a vergonha figurava como um obstáculo até na hora de desabafar com seu melhor amigo.

Treize balançou a cabeça:

_Como qualquer um de nós poderia saber que os dispositivos estavam conectados? Por acaso alguém deu a entender que você foi o culpado?

_Não, ninguém.

_Então, Tenente… você não é um homem fraco. Pare de ter pensamentos fracos. Este assunto termina aqui.

_ _Aye_ , _aye_ , senhor.

Eles trocaram olhares de compreensão silente. Irmãos de armas não tem o hábito de discutir sobre seus sofrimentos, mas eles se apoiam da melhora maneira possível.

_Agora, me conte mais sobre essa senhorita Noin que você encontrou… ela é bonita? Ah, claro que é! Os analgésicos estão me deixando lerdo.

_Pare com isso, eu não sou assim tão presunçoso.

_Certo, agora me conte uma verdade.

_Você é um imbecil.

_Outra mentira? Eu esperava mais de você… –ele partilharam uma boa risada antes de Treize conseguir continuar. –Agora, voltando à garota…

_Ela veio visitar a colega de quarto que se machucou no atentado.

_Uma cadete, Zechs? Tem certeza?

_Tem certeza? –Une verificou. Noin retornou ao quarto de sua melhor amiga apenas para atualizá-la com os últimos acontecimentos.

_Por Deus, não, mas já era tarde demais quando notei o que havia feito.

_Ele me parece um péssimo partido.

_Eu sei. Mas há algo nele que eu não consigo resistir. Eu preciso descobrir o que é. –Noin suspirou, tentando não aparentar tão sonhadora.

_Ela é diferente, Treize. Não consigo explicar porque… ela é… cativante e empolgante. E ela é uma cadete veterana, nosso envolvimento não é assim tão inapropriado. –Zechs explicou com uma excitação infantil.

_Você já conseguiu descobrir tudo isso? –Treize riu, impressionado. –Hospitais são ótimos lugares para fazer contatos…

_Nem fale… Eu preciso visitar os doentes com mais frequência.

::::::::

Esta noite ela escolheu o vestido branco. Noin gostava muito de se arrumar, entretanto, como membro da Marinha, ela precisou priorizar o espaço em seu pequeno armário para seus uniformes. Ela tinha apenas três vestidos reservados para ocasiões como a daquela noite: um preto, um branco e um vermelho, muito mais formal.

O silêncio no pequeno quarto era tanto chato quanto triste. O lugar parecia muito maior e vazio sem Une com ela. Noin sentia falta da sua colega de quarto e os olhares incisivos dela e as declarações sagazes que ela era capaz de fazer sobre tudo. Ela teria ajudado Noin ali a escolher seu vestido, mesmo que as opções fossem ridiculamente limitadas, e tentar convencê-la a não sair com o estranho e atraente tenente.

Noin mal podia esperar pela recuperação e retorno de sua amiga.

Zechs conseguiu uma permissão especial dos guardas do dormitório e estacionou na frente do prédio da moça. Noin não demorou muito para chegar, de fato, fora pontual, assim como a disciplina militar a ensinou. Entretanto, depois de todos os exercícios e horas gastas marchando, ela ainda tinha um caminhar elegante e feminino, suas longas pernas levando-a próximo dele em um ritmo gracioso.

Fervendo enquanto passando por suas veias, o sangue de Zechs abasteceu sua mente, seu coração e sua ação. Todo seu foco estava nela agora. Era maravilhoso poder trocar todo seu pesar pela luxúria que ela facilmente despertava nele. Ela poderia provocar o desejo dele sem intenção, mas Zechs notava que ela era muito esperta e estava disposta e entrar no seu jogo.

Os olhos dele era tão afiados que Noin não conseguia desviar a vista. Ela exibiu um sorriso delicado ao parar em frente dele.

_Boa-noite. –e por um segundo, tudo pareceu muito estranho.

Ele abriu a porta para ela e aguardou que ela se acomodasse no interior do pequeno esportivo.

_Você está muito bonita.

_Você está vendo meu lado menininha hoje.

_Que benção… –ele gracejou, traquinas, fazendo com que ela enrugasse o nariz, levemente irritada.

Mesmo assim, riram depois.

_O que devo esperar dessa noite? –ela perguntou depois que ele começou a dirigir.

_Nada especial. Vamos a uma exposição da faculdade de artes e minha irmã não é a única estrela do show, apesar de ela gostar de pensar o contrário. E meus pais, bem, eles também agem como se Lena estivesse debutando no complexo mundo da arte moderna… –e riu, despretensioso.

Noin investigou, alegre e risonha:

_Ela é talentosa?

_Ah, isso eu posso garantir que sim.

_E você é do tipo de irmão ciumento?

_Diria que do tipo ocasionalmente ciumento.

_Justo.

_Minha família é muito importante para mim. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Noin sorriu seu sorriso poético ao qual ele se afeiçoava mais a cada segundo.

_Agora, o que você poderia me dizer sobre si mesma? –ele prosseguiu o assunto.

_Você não puxou a minha ficha?

_Isso seria uma atitude extremamente antiética a fazer.

_Mas isso não foi um empecilho para você…

_Eu… confesso.

_Tão típico das altas patentes… –foi a vez dela de gracejar, com jeito de inconformidade fingida.

_Seus resultados são impressionantes. Por que não me disse qual era sua patente?

_Não queria soar convencida…

_Mas soou do mesmo jeito.

_Que dupla nós fazemos, não?

_Estou cansado de me chamarem de convencido e superficial… as pessoas só conseguem ver meu lado ruim… –apesar de indignado, ele riu. Ele era tão brilhante que o ar a seu redor se aquecia tal qual ele guardasse no peito uma nano partícula extraída do próprio Sol.

_Então, mostre para o lado bom hoje à noite. –ela propôs. Sua voz aveludada fluía no espaço entre ele, acertando-o precisamente em seu ponto mais fraco. Ele nunca rejeitava um desafio. E ele adorava vencer.

Abriu a porta para ela e ofereceu-lhe sue braço. Noin não se impressionou já que esperava vê-lo comportar-se como o cavalheiro perfeito agora. De que outro modo ele poderia mostrar a ela seu melhor ângulo? Lado a lado, eles pareciam um casal, entretanto, aquele encontro não queria dizer que eles assumiriam qualquer compromisso, por enquanto.

Noin fitou o rosto dele usando olhos inquisitivos ao passo que eles tomavam o salão da exposição de assalto. Ele os levou até um casal que acenava de uma grande distância que ela concluiu serem os pais dele.

_Olá, meu querido. –a mãe dele o forçou a se separar de Noin ao se aproximar, beijando-o no rosto. –Como você tem passado? –sua pergunta soava preocupava demais para ser apenas um cumprimento.

_Estou ótimo, mãe, não precisa se preocupar. –ele sorriu principesco, mas vago, empertigando mais sua postura já marcial.

_E quem seria esta jovem adorável? –seu padrasto fixou olhos curiosos em Noin e no sorriso espontâneo que ela oferecia.

_Lucrezia Noin. –ela mesmo informou, apertando a mão do homem. –É um prazer conhecê-lo.

_Que bela fisgada… –o homem murmurou divertido para Zechs, fazendo com que o rapaz risse um pouco desconfortável.

_Obrigada. –Noin respondeu, aparentando muito mais confiante do que realmente se sentia. O casal mais velho riu a bom rir com isso, e Zechs trocou olhadelas com ela, um tanto chocado com o quão buliçosa ela podia ser.

_Zechs?! –um grito de garota veio de trás deles, surpreso e muito satisfeito.

_Lena… –ele se virou para recebê-la, recomposto então. Abrindo seus braços, viu a jovem entrar neles alegremente.

_Estou tão feliz que você veio!

_Eu jamais perderia sua exposição.

_Venha cá, quero te mostrar meu quadro. –ela agarrou a mão dele.

_Claro! –Zechs já estava sendo arrastado quando concedeu. Relena não deu muita importância à garota junto dele. Seu irmão estava sempre acompanhado de alguma garota deslumbrante, mas temporária, de modo que ela desistiu de tentar decorar os nomes há muito tempo.

_Por que não me deixou apresentar Noin a você?

_Você tem intenções sérias para ela?

_Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

_Então porque eu iria querer me aproximar dela?

_Você consegue ser bem cruel…

_Olha só quem está falando…

_Eu estou realmente fascinado por aquela garota!

_Como se isso fosse o suficiente… O que você realmente precisa é…

_Amor, eu sei, você já me disse isso uma centena de vezes.

_Milhares de vezes, provavelmente.

_E… os Beatles já cantavam isso bem antes.

_O que apenas só fortalece meu argumento!

_E como você está se saindo nesse aspecto da sua vida?

_Muito bem, obrigada.

_Ele é tudo o que você sempre quis?

_Eu jamais aceitaria menos do que isso.

_Quando poderei conhecê-lo? Ele está aqui esta noite?

_Não, Heero joga no time de futebol da faculdade e está jogando fora a semana inteira.

_Coitadinha. –a ênfase que ela colocou na palavra "inteira" não escapou Zechs, por isso ele abraçou apertado os ombros dela, querendo consolá-la. Andaram abraçados assim até ela dar uma freada brusca:

_Aqui estamos. O tema para a obra era representar alguma coisa favorita.

_Aí você pintou tudo de cor-de-rosa. Sabe que, por sua causa, eu aprendi a apreciar a cor. Eu até vesti essa camisa em sua homenagem hoje. –ele a provocou, carinhoso.

_Rosa fica lindo em você. Combina muito com seu cabelo.

_Agradeço. –e riram a bom rir, bem alto, de modo que todo mundo olhou para eles para ver o que podia estar acontecendo.

Zechs decidiu estudar a pintura então. Ao seu lado, Relena fazia o que podia para conter a impaciência pela opinião dele.

_Você gostou? –sem conseguir se controlar um segundo mais, ela mordeu o lábio inferior após perguntar.

_Você sabe que sim.

_Você gosta de tudo, estou começando a achar que está mentindo para mim.

_Sabe que não.

_Então…?

As pinceladas que ela usara fazia com que a tela parecesse coberta em rosas desabrochantes em uma variedade de tons de rosa.

_É muito bonita. Me parece… tépida, vibrante e…

_Sim?

_Sexy. –por razões óbvias, ele se lembrou da camisa marcada de batom e um sorriso ousado separou seus lábios. –É a primeira vez que vejo algo assim vir de você. por acaso Heero te inspirou aqui?

_Talvez…? Não conte para a mamãe…

_ _Aye_ , _aye_.

_Zechs…?

_Sim.

_Você está bem?

_Hã?

_Por um momento pensei que eu tinha te perdido quando soube sobre o atentado. Aquela explosão… tudo aconteceu tão de repente…

_Eu entendo. Não está sendo fácil para mm aceitar o que aconteceu também. Mas eu estou cada dia mais próximo de me recuperar. –ele parou de examinar a pintura de sua irmã e olhou par atrás, acima de seu ombro, procurando por Noin. Havia algo nela que nunca falhava em lhe dar um pouco de paz.

_Mamãe disse que você não atende as ligações dela.

_É. Eu sei que isso só deixa ela mais insegura. Mas ela precisa entender que é isso que eu faço.

_Se coloque no lugar dela. Ela já perdeu alguém que amava para a Marinha.

_Lena, você não devia estar se preocupando com nada disso.

_Eu me preocupo com você.

_Eu fico feliz, mas você sabe que não adianta.

Ela assentiu, um pouco relutante. Eles já haviam tido aquela conversa. Centenas de vezes. Milhares de vezes…

_Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. –a voz dela ficou baixa, pesada com a confissão. –Eu gosto de me gabar de meu irmão herói. –sorriu, de repente mais madura do que a idade. –Você sabe disso, não é? Você é um herói de verdade, Zechs.

Ele respirou fundo. Em seu coração, ele queria contestá-la e dizer quão enganada ela estava. Ele não era um herói porcaria nenhuma… pelo menos, ele não se sentia como um. Ele preferia não ter esse tipo de título. Se o mundo ainda precisava de heróis é porque este ainda era perturbado e cheio de maldade. Os verdadeiros heróis eram os sobreviventes inocentes. Dessa vez, ele procurou sua mãe à distância e sorriu para ela. Ela e seu padrasto estavam se saindo muito bem em entreter Noin.

_E eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Lena. Sempre terei. –e beijou o alto da cabeça loura dela, decidido a jamais desapontá-la.

* * *

Obrigada a Lica e a Miyavi Kikumaru pela ajuda! S2

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem seus comentários, que muito me incentivam!

05 de Maio de 2018


	8. Dourado

**8\. Dourado**

Noin se perguntava como um encontro intenso no Prodige levou-a até um luxuoso jantar de família à custa do tenente. Entretanto, com um pagamento de nível O-3, era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

Eles estavam comendo _a la carte_ , sem nenhum limite de preço estabelecido, por isso ela decidiu aproveitar das deliciosas opções apresentadas. Escolheu uma salada com trufas negras como entrada e cordeiro como prato principal. Zechs aceitou a sugestão do garçom de um vinho tinto de valor exorbitante, originário da França, e pediu a garrafa.

_Nos fale um pouco de você, Noin. –Karolina, a mãe de Zechs, colocou seu guardanapo no colo e perguntou, mostrando um sorriso contido.

Entre todas as pessoas na mesa, era Zechs quem parecia o mais ansioso pela resposta. Ela não conseguia imaginar por que. Dando de ombros om gentileza calculada, Noin explicou:

_Sou aspirante, e irei me graduar em Maio como Tenente _Junior Grade_.

As sobrancelhas de Karolina se ergueram. A garota diante deles era jovem e cheia de realizações. A patente dela era a mais alta possível entre seus colegas de turma, fazendo dela mais importante que Zechs ao considerar suas situações proporcionalmente.

Desta vez ele tinha fisgado um excelente partido. Será que ele seria sábio o suficiente para mantê-la? Karolina torcia para que os dias de mulherengo de seu filho estivessem chegando ao fim. Mas ela nunca havia considerado que ele escolheria alguém entre seus colegas de trabalho. Pensando nisso, fazia sentido. Ele ficaria melhor com alguém que entendia as complexidades de seu mundo. E ele só conseguiria sentir verdadeira atração por alguém que ele pudesse admirar.

O modo como Zechs não conseguia tirar os olhos de Noin deixava claro quão impressionado ele estava. Cada um dos movimentos dela o impressionava – o modo como ela bebia, a forma com que a cabeça dela balançava quando ria. O olhar dela fazia com que uma corrente elétrica percorre todo o corpo dele e nada podia neutralizá-la.

_Você vai continuar servindo aqui? –Relena decidiu se envolver na conversa também.

_É muito improvável e eu espero ser designada para um submarino, visto que eu tenho um amplo treinamento como STS.

_Você sempre quis servir à Marinha? –Relena sorriu, começando a entender a fascinação que Zechs tinha por Noin.

_Sempre tive a necessidade de trabalhar para algo maior do que eu. Me envolvi em trabalho voluntário e fui escoteira. Minha líder era uma oficial aposentada e ela amava tanto a Marinha. Todas as histórias maravilhosas que ela me contou me deixaram a impressão de que os melhores dias da vida dela foram em um destroier… eu queria isso para mim também. –Noin não teve pressa em explicar. Seus olhos tinham poder de mesmerizar sua plateia e sua voz calmante envolvia a todos na mesa como se cada uma de suas palavras fossem mágicas.

_E onde vocês dois se conheceram? –Stefans expressou sua curiosidade após cortar um pedaço do filé.

Noin relanceou Zechs do outro lado da mesa. Ele estivera silencioso demais.

_No hospital. –ele ofereceu, então, mas olhando-a, leu algo suspeito nas feições de mármore dela. A expressão enigmática na face dela sugeria que ele tinha errado a resposta. Onde ele havia tido aquela impressão antes? –Eu fui lá visitar Treize e ela estava lá visitando uma amiga… nós conversamos sobre… cores. –e ele riu, sabendo que soava idiota.

Ela riu também:

_É um assunto comum entre nós dois. –e mencionou, bebendo de sua taça de Bordeaux.

Agora foi a vez das sobrancelhas de Zechs se erguerem. Ele estava interpretando o sinal corretamente? Ela tinha um segredo para contar.

_Ela me pareceu uma excelente companhia para hoje.

_Espero não tê-lo desapontado. –ela replicou, brincando. Ele sorriu um sorriso sagaz de falcão e negou com a cabeça:

_Em momento algum.

O jantar durou por duas horas aproximadamente, fluindo bem graças à simpatia fácil que os cinco dividiam. Até o final da refeição, arrematada com uma deliciosa porção de tiramisu, Noin havia sido aceita e celebrada pela família de Zechs. Relena até assentiu em aprovação para o irmão quando Noin saiu para ir ao toalete por um minuto.

O casal se separou da família na porta do restaurante. A despedida deles foi feliz, cheia de promessas de se ver de novo. Zechs ainda precisava conhecer o namorado de Relena.

_Foi maravilhoso conhecê-la, Lucrezia. –Karolina prendeu o pulso de Noin com uma pressão afetuosa antes de desaparecer dentro do carro. Talvez fosse dela que Zechs aprendeu o gesto.

Com seu um sorriso lunar, Noin sacudiu a cabeça em um movimento de gratidão.

_Percebi porque sua família é tão importante para você. –ela observou então, sentada no interior do carro esporte branco.

_Sinto muito se foi estranho demais ter de conhecer meus pais em um primeiro encontro.

_Não se preocupe com isso. Foi muito bom estar junto de pessoas diferentes e não precisar pensar na Academia por um tempo. Os últimos dias tem sido difíceis.

_Nem fale.

_A propósito, você fez um trabalho incrível lá.

Ele desviou os olhos da rua para ela apenas por um segundo, inquisidor.

_Eu estava lá. Minha amiga Une foi quem te emprestou o macaco.

_Muitos me falaram para deixar isso para lá, mas é difícil não me sentir culpado pelo acontecido. Eu fui a razão que a segunda bomba detonou e não há como negar isso.

_Você sabe quais eram as intenções deles. Eles queriam manchar a imagem da organização, das autoridades, até do _EOD_. Foi um ataque à vida, ao nosso senso de segurança, mas atingiu nosso ego também. Você não tem que permitir que eles destruam seu orgulho.

_Eu acho que precisava de um puxão de orelha desses.

_Não estou te repreendendo. Eu só quero que veja que este episódio não tem que tirar o brilho do seu sucesso.

_Mas não é só uma questão de ego ferido. –e falando assim, não notou que se redimiu da impressão de convencido que passara.

Ela sorriu, com meiguice, mas aquela expressão não durou muito. Suspirou demoradamente antes de murmurar:

_Eu sei. Esta é a vida real. Nossas ações podem custar vidas. Mas a culpa não é sua. Você acredita nisso quando eu digo?

_Quando é você quem diz, eu acredito.

* * *

Aspirante - ou _midshipman_ , em inglês, patentes para oficiais da Marinha Americana, reservada aos frequentadores das Academias.

Tenente _Junior Grade_ \- ou _Lieutenant Junior Grade_ , em inglês, o mesmo que o Primeiro Tenente,

 _EOD_ \- _Explosive Ordnance Disposal_ , em inglês, Esquadrão de desarmamento e neutralização de explosivos.

* * *

O dourado aqui se faz presente pelo luxo e pelo sucesso.

A terminologia técnica está sendo usada livremente, em nenhum momento na história afirmo que eles são membros da Marinha Americana. Assim, usei algumas coisas como base, mas é tudo alternativo.

Obrigada a todos que tem lido!

06.05.2018


	9. Lilás

**9\. Lilás**

_Eu só tenho que me apresentar na segunda de manhã? E você? –Zechs verificou com ela depois de dirigir por algum tempo.

_Também.

_Pensei que poderíamos aproveitar nossa folga ao máximo.

_Me parece bom. Imagino que já tenha um plano…?

_Eu ganhei um passe VIP para uma destas festas itinerantes, você já ouviu falar?

_Eu ouvi alguns calouros comentando algo sobre isso essa semana. É promovida por aquela _influencer_ do Instagram, aquela garota, como ela se chama mesmo?

_Ane Joramstein.

_Sim, isso mesmo. Você conhece ela?

_A gente já se esbarrou várias vezes.

_Você é uma criatura da noite bem popular, hein?

_É, você pode dizer isso. É o que acontece quando se é bonitão assim.

_Olha a presunção atacando de novo. –ela provocou com um sorriso astuto.

_Não consigo evitar… –sua confissão honesta e infantil era o que o salvava e a fez rir a bom rir. –Por que não podemos dizer simplesmente que eu me sinto confiante sobre minha aparência? Fala-se tanto sobre amor próprio hoje em dia…

_Tudo bem, parece justo.

_Não é?

Ela riu ainda mais do que antes ao passo que ele a assistia, mais orgulhoso a cada minuto que passava ao ver como ela se divertia com ele.

Conversar com ele era quase tão excitante quanto dar uns amassos nele. Ela não tinha grandes expectativas quando abordou Zechs no hospital, mas já era hora de admitir que estivesse se apaixonando por ele. O momento dividido no elevador fez com que se coração e seu corpo ansiar por ele, mas sua mente também estava curiosa. Ela queria alguém disposto a aprender não só como lhe dar prazer – e isso ele sabia fazer – mas também a como tocar sua alma. Talvez ele fosse capaz de fazer isso com aquele brilho solar dele. Sentada a seu lado, ela desejava intensamente por refestelar-se naquele calor para sempre. Mas será que ele a permitiria ficar depois que conseguisse o que ele queria?

Zechs tinha certeza de que seus esforços estavam sendo bem-sucedidos. Ela cintilava feito estrelas e seu sorriso lunar estava cheio e esplendoroso. Na penumbra do interior do carro, o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam traziam memórias recentes a sua mente. Ela deu a ele também várias outras pistas, mas a coincidência era impressionante demais para ser considerada verdadeira. Seria Noin a senhorita que arruinara sua camisa? Se fosse, ele não se importaria em nada em ter outras camisas recebendo o mesmo fim. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão empolgado a respeito de uma mulher. Por outro lado, era melhor ele ser cauteloso. Agir seguindo apenas conclusões poderia apenas por tudo a perder.

O "Errante da Meia-Noite" era um festival itinerante que acontecia em locais incomuns a cada quinze dias. Novamente, apenas convidados poderiam entrar. Aquela edição estava sendo realizada em um porão de um prédio histórico na cidade velha. Assim que passaram pela verificação da segurança, se viram mergulhados em uma pista de dança infinita, cercada por espelhos que refletiam as muitas luzes ofuscantes, quase como uma instalação de arte. Não era escuro lá dentro, como o esperado, mas a atmosfera era filtrada por luzes oníricas e frias em tons de lilás e azul.

Todo o vinho que já tinham bebido não os impediu de aceitarem as taças de espumante servidas de graça. Depois de tomarem alguns pequenos goles da bebida doce, foram para a pista de dança onde as pesadas batidas EDM adicionavam ao clima de hipnotismo.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e a puxou para mais perto. Ela simplesmente obedeceu, o coração acelerado no dobro da frequência da música pulsante. No poder de seus braços, ela precisou lutar para não se render de uma vez. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos e com um movimento leve, tentou fundir seus lábios com os dela. Ela riu baixo e virou o rosto, permitindo-o beijá-la no pescoço.

Isso – ele se lembrava daquele gesto. Será que estava vivendo um déjà vu de alta definição? Ele sorriu, sentindo-se excitado pela atitude ousada e a ideia de finalmente encontrar a resposta para o mistério "Azul".

Roçando o pescoço dela com seus lábios, ele encontrou um ponto sensível para beijar. Ele sugou a linda pele pálida e a prendeu firme pelos quadris. Ele acariciou suas nádegas com a ternura de um oleiro moldando argila, fazendo-a gemer baixinho em seu ouvido.

O corpo dela foi sobrecarregado por um intenso prazer. O que ele queria era o mesmo que ela queria, desde o primeiro minuto que passaram juntos. Ela nunca deveria ter se afastado dele. Mas agora, ela estava com medo demais de se machucar para ceder aos seus desejos.

_Lucrezia… –era delicioso ouvir seu nome na voz dele. –Ou será que deveria te chamar de senhorita Azul? –Cara a cara, Zechs sorriu para ela e acaricio seu o nariz com o dele.

_Como…? –e piscando, ela arquejou. Seu coração se chocava contra seu peito feito um prisioneiro inocente.

_Foi preciso esse abraço, o cheiro de seu perfume e o sabor da sua pele para que desvendasse tudo. –e ele beijou seu zigoma com languidez diabólica, de modo que ela respirou muito fundo. As mãos dele continuavam prensando-a impiedosamente contra seu corpo.

_Eu achei que nunca mais iriamos no ver de novo. –ela admitiu, tentando desviar os olhos para baixo, mas o fito dele era intenso demais e não conseguia escapar.

_Então por que a charada? –ele demandou, assustando-a um pouco, sua voz grave como um ronronar.

_Eu não estava pensando direito. Era para ser só uma brincadeira… –ela se via lavada por duas ondas diferentes de adrenalina – paixão e medo.

_Então por que se aproximou de mim? Vingança? Uma piada só não bastou? –as mãos dele subiam por suas costas, massageando com carinho e voracidade.

_Não, não é isso. Eu… sinto muito… Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça. –e àquela altura ela já havia percebido que ele a estava torturando. O modo como ele manejava seu corpo tirava toda a clareza de sua mente e ela só conseguia responder a primeira coisa que lhe ocorria.

_Você estava me fazendo de bobo? –ele pressionou, querendo a verdade, a voz escapando de seus lábio parte riso, parte rosnado.

_Não foi nada calculado. Mas quando eu vi você no hospital, eu não resisti em imaginar como seria se nós tivéssemos uma segunda chance. –ela se contorceu um pouco nos braços dele, revelando enfim.

_Agora você sabe. –e mesmo que ele tivesse todo o direito de estar furioso com ela, não conseguia. Ele estava contente, muito contente de que seus instintos não tinham falhado com ele dessa vez.

_Sim… –ela desistiu de espernear, seu semblante sempre sereno modificado pela angústia como uma nuvem que distorcia a lua.

_Não era o que queria?

_Eu prefiro um homem que preste atenção em outras coisas, não só no meu corpo. –ela deixou suas mãos caírem devagar do ombro dele, seu corpo ficando cada vez mais frio.

_Lucrezia… não… –ele tomou as mãos dela, entrelaçando seus dedos mais uma vez. –Nossa conexão é forte demais para simplesmente abrirmos mão dela. Você disse que queria um novo começo… por que já está desistindo?

_Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não é do tipo de cara que se compromete, Zechs. Eu vi você no Prodige…

_Eu posso ser superficial e convencido, mas não apenas isso.

Ela negou com um aceno triste de cabeça.

_Dessa vez eu vou acertar a resposta. –desavergonhadamente exsudando confiança, ele tentou reconquistá-la.

_Não precisa disso se não quiser. –ela suspirou e olhou para longe, mas ele estava perto demais para ser ignorado.

_Por que fala assim? Eu sei muito sobre você.

_Até a cor dos meus olhos? –ela ousou caçoar.

_Eles são lilases.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que tem lido!

25.07.2018


	10. Branco

**10\. Branco**

O toque de seu celular poderia muito bem ser um martelo decidido a esmigalhar seu crânio. Ele resmungou, virando de barriga para cima e alcançando o aparelho sem abrir os olhos.

_Merquise falando.

_Tenente, há uma correspondência importante esperando-o aqui na portaria, senhor.

_O carteiro está trabalhando de domingos agora também?

_É da Marinha, senhor.

_Certo. Muito obrigado, Pagan. –ele encerrou a ligação, sem nem ao menos mencionar se iria buscar a carta. Ele não precisava de poderes psíquicos para saber sobre o que era. Ele tinha sido aceito na equipe de _EOD_ no Iraque assim como havia pedido seis meses atrás.

Quando ele se juntou a Marinha, seus planos eram entrar em um esquadrão aéreo, seguindo os passos de seu pai. Ele tinha tudo que era necessário para se tornar um piloto e foi aprovado com louvor em todos os seus testes, mas seu sangue frio e audácia chamaram a atenção da divisão de _EOD_. Zechs não poderia recusar a honra e o desafio de ser convidado para o treinamento especial e, como o esperando, ele se tornou o líder em tempo recorde.

_Pensei que nem iam me chamar mais, depois do que aprontei… –ele observou, pensando alto, soltando todo seu corpo na cama e alongando cada musculo, espaçoso.

_E eu que achava que você atendia o telefone dizendo " _ahoy_ "… –e Zechs se sobressaltou com um súbito comentário sonolento.

Ele abriu os olhos e foi atacado pela luz do sol, precisando de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Tinha esquecido as cortinas blackout abertas.

_Desapontador. –e ouviu de novo a voz macia reclamar ao seu lado, mas agora ele estava pronto para investigá-la.

Abrindo os olhos, encontrou Noin deitada com as costas voltadas para ele. Seus ombros de alabastro surgiam como pequenas montanhas de dentro do cobertor branco de microfibra que ela monopolizava por se enrolar completamente.

Flutuou em um instante de surpresa enquanto contemplava a figura dela até que as imagens da noite anterior começaram a fluir para sua mente.

_Eles são lilases. –foi o que ele disse e sua resposta funcionou como um código secreto, dando-lhe o acesso às afeições dela que ele tanto ambicionava.

Depois de ela ter oferecido seus lábios ao beijo dele, ele a agarrou com veemência e derramou toda sua paixão nela. Ela se despiu de quaisquer reservas e o beijou de volta pronta para provar e ser provada. O beijo partilhado parecia durar para sempre, servindo apenas para que percebessem quão grande era o desejo que tinham um pelo outro. Ela conseguia pensar apenas nele, obcecada pela ideia de tê-lo para sim, esquecendo onde estavam, abandonando toda modéstia.

Abrindo caminho pela multidão desatenta, ele a encurralou contra uma parede e colocou as mãos dentro da saia rodada dela. Apenas um movimento ágil foi necessário para baixar sua calcinha, que escorregou para o chão. Ele beijava o pescoço dela e alisava as coxas sedosas enquanto ela alcançou seu zíper, eliminando o último obstáculo. A força que ele usou para erguê-la do chão não a surpreendeu, seus joelhos indo alto junto à cintura dele, seus corpos se movendo até se encaixarem.

Completamente perdidos um no outro, eles se beijaram o tempo todo, gemendo baixinho, as mãos dela correndo pelas costas da camisa dele, seus dedos se embaraçando em seus cabelos prateados. As mãos dele viajam pelas pernas dela, sentindo sua carne em um ritmo definido. Era difícil de respirar e impossível pensar, o êxtase preenchendo cada espacinho disponível, prometendo transbordar.

Quando o calor que seus corpos criavam juntos beirava o insuportável, foram engolfados por uma onda poderosa. Noin deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, aproveitando cada segundo do langor, os nós de tensões em seus nervos sendo desfeitos um a um. Zechs ofegava em cima do pescoço dela, e apesar do cansaço, a intensa carga de prazer tinha revigorado seus sentidos. A onda recuou vagarosa, deixando para trás um ímpeto de sangue fervente correndo por suas veias.

Usando seus olhos embebidos em satisfação, ela procurou os dele. Ele lhe sorriu, raspando a bochecha dela com seus dentes e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_Vamos embora. –e a soltou devagar, ajudando-a a por um pé de cada vez no chão.

_Você quer mais? –ela provocou com malícia calculada.

_Eu quero tudo. –ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de sugá-lo, deixando claras suas intenções tanto selvagens quanto carinhosas.

Ele queria dizer muitas coisas ao se referir a "tudo", mas naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em admirar o corpo dela e acariciá-la até descobrir todas as maneiras exatas de excitá-la. Ele cobiçava sentir o peso dela sobre ele e sua oscilação ágil debaixo dele. E foi isto o que os trouxe a seu quarto, a sua cama, àquele momento de deliciosa percepção: não tinha sido apenas um sonho.

O quarto amplo, embora todo preenchido com a cálida luz da tarde, mantinha um humor preguiçoso e os lençóis revirados se apresentavam como um convite persuasivo para ficar na cama para sempre, cochilando abraçadinhos e fazendo amor.

Ele se virou na direção dela, beijando-a no ombro e a envolvendo com seu corpo.

_Sobre o que era o telefonema? –ela se virou para ele exibindo seu sorriso perene.

Com um movimento de cabeça, ele pediu para que ela desconsiderasse aquela intrusão inconveniente.

_Por que você gosta tanto de branco? –ela se referia ao quarto, então. O chão, as parede, todos os móveis e a decoração eram todos em branco.

_Eu sou uma pessoa que se distrai fácil, tenho problemas para dormir… esse foi um jeito que encontrei para recuperar o foco.

_Nunca pensei que fosse uma pessoa monocromática assim… Você não fica com frio?

Ele nunca tinha pensado sobre isso. Ele gostava de seu quarto branco porque era limpo, refinado e sereno e, no escuro, tudo se fundia e ele tinha o exatamente à dissociação da realidade que precisava para descansar.

_Você já está pensando em redecorar? –ele a importunou, sem deixar oportunidade para ela retrucar, beijando os lábios dela lentamente. –O tenente aqui não precisa de nenhuma _Junior Grade_ para tomar conta dele, senhora.

A risada dela se transformou em um gemido preso em sua garganta. Noin instantaneamente se rendeu a gentileza do toque dele, desenrolando-se do cobertor e o recebendo em seus braços.

Desde o começo, ela sabia que ele seria um amante incansável, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele seria tão carinhoso e amável, de fato. Estar com ele fazia tão bem a seu coração, ela se sentia com vontade de sorrir o tempo todo, se sentindo como a coisa mais querida por ele no mundo todo. Quanto tempo isso ia durar não era importante ali. Ela simplesmente ia se refestelar naquela experiência maravilhosa e lidar com o estrago depois. Por ora, era como se não houvesse outro lugar melhor no universo inteiro para estar além daquela chuva de beijos.

Eles tinham passado tempo demais na escuridão e agora, debaixo daquela luz clara e pura, ele conseguia vê-la de verdade. Seus olhos lilases se turvavam de volúpia e um minuto depois raivam como uma estrela guia. Sua pele estava sob efeito do mesmo milagre de Galateia, o marfim se enchendo de vida diante dos olhos dele, o corado de prazer florescendo nas bochechas dela ao passo que os lábios intumesciam sensuais com cada beijo.

_O que quer fazer agora? –dando uma pausa na diversão, Zechs beijou o alto da cabeça de Noin e quis saber.

_Que horas são?

_Ah… UTC 1000 T. –alcançou seu celular de novo e verificou.

_Tonto. –ela riu pelo nariz, usando seu dedo para tracejar uma das clavículas dele.

_Senhora, este é um conhecimento básico, senhora.

Ela o empurrou com o mínimo de força:

_Estou com fome.

_Então vamos sair para comer. Que tal umas Mimosas?

_Me parece ótimo. –ela sentou na cama e beliscou o nariz dele. –Vamos tomar banho juntos para economizar tempo?

_Nem precisava pedir.

_Agora… –e alguns minutos depois, enquanto ele tomava um golinho de café solúvel, já todo vestido, assistiu ela descendo as escadas e dizer. –Será que podemos dar uma passadinha nos dormitórios?

_Mas por que você quer se trocar? Você está linda.

_Muito obrigada. –e mesurou com a cabeça, cantarolando, risonha. –Só que eu preciso de uma calcinha.

* * *

 **EOD** – _Explosive Ordnance Disposal_ , em inglês, Esquadrão de desarmamento e neutralização de explosivos.

 **Ahoy** – interjeição utilizada para sinalizar navios ou barcos. Nas linhas telefônicas dos Estados Unidos, o inventor Alexander Graham Bell propôs a utilização da palavra ahoy para iniciar uma conversa, mas a intenção não prevaleceu contra o hello (em português: alô) sugerido por Thomas Alva Edison. - Wikipedia

 **Tenente _Junior Grade_** \- ou _Lieutenant Junior Grade_ , em inglês, o mesmo que o Primeiro Tenente

 **UTC** – _Universal Time Coordinated_ , em inglês,Tempo Universal Coordenado, é o fuso horário de referência a partir do qual se calculam todas as outras zonas horárias do mundo.

* * *

Um capítulo pimentinha. Mas acho que não chega nem a um Dedo de Moça. ^^' rs

Obrigada a todos que acompanham e me dão o apoio tão valioso para sempre continuar! S2

Espero que estejam gostando!

Deixem seus comentários, por favor!

Beijos e abraços!

27.07.2018


	11. Marrom

**11\. Marrom**

Ele estava em sua mesa, encaixotando seus últimos pertences. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, mas só encontrou a estranha sensação de tatear seu couro cabeludo mal coberto com o que restava dos seus fios prateados.

Aquela era uma medida opcional a qual aceitou se conformar. Seria sua primeira visita ao deserto e, embora medo e insegurança fossem as últimas coisas passando em sua mente, achava que seria melhor não se destacar ou criar problemas desnecessários. Suas características já eram escandinavas o suficiente para identificá-lo como recém-chegado à areia.

_Desculpe, estou procurando o tenente Merquise…?

Engraçado como detalhes simples podem ocupar tanto espaço em um coração. O soar da primeira palavra, o mero ritmo da respiração enquanto ela falava era suficiente para o coração disparar com a presença familiar.

_Lucrezia? Não íamos nos encontrar às 4? –ele virou o suficiente para vê-la sobre o ombro primeiro, antes de verificar seu relógio de pulso. Então, com tranquilidade, ele a encarou, sorrindo seu sorriso de cinema.

Noin quase não conteve o sobressalto de seu reconhecimento:

_Zechs… o que aconteceu?

O longo cabelo prateado que gostava de enroscar em seus dedos tinha desaparecido e ele parecia 10 centímetros mais alto e um alguns anos mais novo. Os lábios dela ficaram entreabertos e suas sobrancelhas baixaram com um franzido de dor, como se o encontrasse portando uma ferida aberta.

Treize saiu do escritório e se encostou à ombreira da porta, curioso para acompanhar a cena a ponto de desenrolar. Era ótimo estar de volta ao trabalho.

_Eu ia te contar… em nosso encontro… às 4. –desajeitado, Zechs justificou, deixando sua mesa e caminhando em direção da moça.

_Você deveria ter me contado ontem! –ela colocou as mãos nos quadris em uma reproduzindo perfeitamente a imagem da Mulher Maravilha. –Tivemos bastante tempo para essa conversa. –sua postura poderosa intimidava e convidava-o ao mesmo tempo, dando-lhe arrepios de excitação. Relena diria que ele padecia de um severo caso de borboletas no estômago.

_Eu não queria perturbar nosso desfrute com um assunto chato como trabalho.

Noin parecia furiosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo seguiu imóvel, como se indignada demais para reagir. A magia de Galateia desapareceu e se inverteu enquanto ela ficava cada vez mais pálida.

_Afinal de contas, o que está havendo? –ela indagou lentamente, pronunciando suas sílabas com aridez na voz dominante.

_Eu vou para o Iraque como líder de equipe do _EOD_ esta noite. –foi direto, porque era assim que ela ia querer que ele fosse. Ela não ia tolerar mais delongas depois de sua omissão.

_Hoje? –uma pequena nota de histeria apareceu em sua pergunta aguda.

_Sim, a carta diz embarque imediato.

_Zechs, como é que você não me contou antes? O que estava pensando?

_Pensei que você fosse um soldado.

_É isso o que vê quando olha para mim? Só mais um soldado? Eu sabia que isso não ia funcionar.

_Noin, você precisa entender…

_E agora voltamos aos sobrenomes também…!

_Eu me voluntariei muito antes de conhecê-la. Não depende de mim decidir quando vou e agora é hora.

Ela travou os maxilares, mais uma vez enervada demais para falar.

_Por favor, Lucrezia, não faça assim. –Zechs passou a mão na cabeça novamente e deixou a palma na sua nuca. Ela era uma bomba que ele não tinha ideia de como desarmar.

Treize, sua plateia discreta, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação divertida do péssimo controle que Zechs tinha da situação.

_O problema não é você ir ou vir… Eu estou magoada porque você não me posicionou.

_Mas você não vai sentir nem um pouquinho de saudades?

_Será que seus outros soldados vão sentir? –ela virou-se. A conversa tinha terminado ali.

_Essa não foi a maneira como planejei nos despedirmos, Lucrezia. –ele estava se saindo muito mal em seus esforços em acalmá-la.

_Para mim está ótimo desse jeito! –ela gritou, já no corredor, marchando rapidamente.

_Você prometeu algo para ela? –Treize se pronunciou finalmente, informando sua presença. Zechs nem se deu conta de que seu amigo tinha assistido toda a conversa.

_Não, nada!

_Porque você deveria.

_Agora é tarde.

Treize encolheu os ombros, oferecendo a seu amigo pouco conforto.

_O que eu fiz de errado? –Zechs reclamou. A pior parte de sua falta de noção era que era totalmente sincera.

_É o cabelo. O poder da sua sedução vem do seu cabelo… agora que você cortou, você não surte mais o mesmo efeito… –Treize não desperdiçou a chance de provocá-lo.

_Por que ela ficou tão brava?

_Tente ser menos idiota e insensível da próxima vez… Por sinal, o espírito de luta dela é admirável.

_Isso é o que me conquistou também… Ela é incrível… eu estou apaixonado.

_Então agora você tem a resposta que queria. Você a ama, mas não a tratou de acordo.

Zechs decidiu não argumentar.

_Eu vou atrás dela.

_Não tenho certeza de que isso vai ajudar. Ligue para ela dentro de alguns dias.

::::::::

A transpiração foi com o que mais demorou para se acostumar. Cortar os cabelos mostrou-se uma decisão acertada afinal. Todas as suas camisetas sempre estavam ensopadas e seu rosto ficava constantemente pegajoso com aquela desidratação inútil. Depois de uma missão de quatro dias no deserto detonando bombas, a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era em um banho.

Seu uniforme de camuflado marrom ficara ainda mais escuro. Quando o lavasse, escorreria metade da areia e do pó do deserto. Aquela sem dúvida era uma ocupação para quem não se importa em se sujar.

Enquanto estava separando sua muda de roupa para vestir após o banho, encontrou um item inesperado em meio às suas camisetas. Graças às luvas que usara, suas mãos estavam limpas o suficiente para puxar a camisa da gaveta e dar uma olhada nela.

Ele suspirou, meio preocupado, meio encantado, deslizando seus olhos por cada mancha de batom, como se ele as estivesse sentindo em sua própria pele. Esqueceu que havia adicionado aquele item a sua bagagem, mas era realmente um objeto indispensável. Já fazia dois meses desde que chegara e ainda não tinha tentado ligar para ela ainda. Quis desculpar-se mentalmente de que não tivera tempo, mas sabia bem que era mentira.

_Tenente, chegou isso aqui para o senhor… oras, o que é isso?" –seu Monitor, o sargento Bernett, entrou no quarto de Zechs carregando uma grande caixa de papelão e colocando-a em uma cômoda perto da porta. O móvel antigo não parecia capaz de suportar o peso.

_Provavelmente a única coisa que eu irei ter dela. –Zechs brincou ao explicar. Bernett deu uma boa risada.

_Eu duvido, senhor. Aposto que ela é fogosa…?

_Muito. –Ele sorriu, incapaz de parar todas as lembranças que eles fizeram juntos de subirem ao primeiro plano de sua mente. Ele passou tão pouco tempo ao seu lado, mas cada minuto compartilhado o marcou de modo indelével. Desde o início, quer ele quisesse quer não, ela entrara em sua vida para ficar. E ali ele sentiu muito a falta dela.

_Ela está esperando pelo senhor, tenente?

_Espero que sim, Bernett.

_Ela não se parece com o tipo de garota que fica esperando de braços cruzados quando não se sente valorizada.

_Por acaso você conhece ela? Porque você está descrevendo-a tão precisamente… –Zechs estreitou os olhos com suspeita.

_Não, não, senhor… estava apenas falando do que eu sei… –Bernett riu novamente enquanto mostrava as mãos em uma declaração de inocência. Ele era tão vira-lata quanto Zechs quando se tratava de mulheres.

Bernett saiu logo depois e Zechs colocou a camisa de volta na gaveta antes de abrir o _care package_ que sua mãe enviou. Ela despachou o pacote no dia seguinte a partida dele para que não levasse anos para chegar.

Ela ainda conhecia todas as suas marcas favoritas de _body wash_ , desodorante e protetor solar, providenciando uma quantidade dos produtos que duraria todo o tempo de seu serviço ali. Ela adicionou uma carta e algumas fotos da família, bem como um quebra-cabeça de 500 peças de uma pintura calmante de Kinkade. Este último item foi um toque pessoal dela.

Abrindo o pacote de ursinhos de gelatina que Relena deve ter adicionado, ele comeu alguns enquanto lia a nota e achava forças para ir tomar banho. Agora que parara um pouco, o cansaço surgira de uma vez com suas pesadas cobranças. Mas não tinha como ele dormir daquele jeito.

Foi como se ele mal tivesse fechado os olhos quando Bernett o chamou.

_Estão precisando da gente.

O sol estava prestes a subir. Zechs abriu os olhos, encontrando a sombra cinzenta dentro do quarto, e sentou-se na cama por um segundo. Aquele sono pesado nascido da pura exaustão não recarregava nem seu corpo nem sua mente. Ele precisava de um descanso relaxado, do tipo no qual você desliza com facilidade e do qual desperta chamado por uma voz suave dizendo seu nome. Mas não qualquer voz.

Ele estava sentindo falta do cansaço satisfeito após o amor e de dormir nos braços de uma amada. Ele estava sentindo falta de seu quarto branco, neutro e pacífico, cheio de silêncio e da respiração suave dela.

Enquanto abotoava a jaqueta, relanceou os lençóis revirados sobre o colchão pequeno e duro e permitiu-se lembrar dela.

_Por que a marinha? –Noin perguntou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele.

_Por que a marinha…? Vejamos… por causa do meu pai. Ele pilotava os jatos e morreu em um. Mas ele adorou cada segundo. Ele foi um dos maiores oficiais de seu pelotão e eu queria estar à altura de seu nome.

_Ah, meu Deus… –Ela murmurou com preguiça, rindo.

_O que foi?

_Você é tão convencido.

_Você não acha que tentar honrar o nome do meu pai é uma boa razão?

_É só… demais…

Ela ouviu a risada dele ecoando em seu peito e desta vez, apenas sorriu.

_Você é terrível, sabia?

Houve silêncio por algum tempo.

_A verdade é…

_Sim?

_Eu não sabia o que fazer… acho que acabei pegando o caminho mais fácil.

_Eu não acredito em você. –ela ergueu o rosto para olhar em seus olhos. –Você ama a Marinha. Ama seu trabalho.

_Sim, eu… é claro que eu queria ser um fuzileiro quando era menino, assim como meu pai… Eu realmente pensava que ele era o homem mais corajoso do mundo e tudo o mais…, mas depois de seu acidente e de ver a minha mãe sofrer por tanto tempo… comecei a me sentir culpado por ter desejado isso para mim. –ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo preto atrás da orelha dela.

_Você não queria causar mais sofrimento para ela…?

_Sim, e talvez eu a obrigue passar por tudo de novo… Você sabe… não podemos fechar os olhos para essa possibilidade.

_Isso é verdade.

_Foi muito difícil para ela aceitar minha ideia de se tornar um oficial, mas o fato é que ela nunca estará em paz com isso.

_Eu sinto muito.

_Tudo bem.

De alguma forma, ele sempre duvidava de suas escolhas. A aceitação total de suas inseguranças nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ele apenas se atirou em um estilo de vida extravagante para não pensar em toda a tristeza, perda e incerteza que testemunhou e com que conviveu todos os dias desde o funeral de seu pai até aquele preciso momento em seu presente. Até mesmo sua relutância em ter um relacionamento amoroso poderia ser explicada pela sua negligência com suas emoções.

Todo lugar que olhasse através da janela do Humvee era marrom, as tonalidades variando de lama escura a areia leve, seca e estéril. Era como ver um retrato de seu coração. Ele precisava ir para casa. Não porque ele era um covarde, não porque estivesse assustado – na verdade ele nunca se sentiu tão confiante e certo do que queria. Ele queria começar de novo com Lucrezia e encontrar sua força novamente. Ele decidiu que continuar vivendo com apenas o fantasma da presença dela seria como a morte para ele.

Bernett estacionou o veículo em frente a um grande edifício abandonado. O sol acabara de surgir no horizonte e sua luz oblíqua tocava apenas o telhado do lugar que parecia mais um sombrio castelo de areia ocre do que uma antiga pousada.

Ninguém precisava mencionar, mas todos estavam muito cansados. Saindo do Humvee, se equiparam para entrar e verificar o lugar. A segurança ainda não tinha chegado e com certeza iria demorar. Eles queriam terminar logo com aquela missão.

A tensão não falhou de aparecer, assim como era esperado, pesando no ar, na respiração, nos ombros e nas mãos que seguravam a arma. Cada vez que dobravam uma parede ou entravam um novo espaço perdiam uma batida do coração. Em algum lugar, uma torneira pingava alto, contando os segundos, funcionando como um cronômetro sinistro.

_Ali… cuidado… –sussurrou Bernett, apontando com a cabeça. O corredor terminava em uma pequena porta aberta onde ele pôde ver a passagem de um vulto.

Eles estavam sendo esperados?

Era proibido piscar agora. O dedo estava pronto no gatilho.

Alguém estava escondido naquela porta.

Do lado direito deles, as janelas sujas estavam bloqueadas por tábuas, criando uma penumbra cansativa no interior do lugar. Pelo menos, não podiam ser atacados daquela direção. Se avançassem, ficariam expostos ao desconhecido. Se decidissem voltar, eles provavelmente não escapariam vivos.

_Apareça! –Mick não conseguiu se segurar, gritando. Ele disparou.

Houve alguns tiros.

_Pro chão! –Bernett berrou.

_ _EOD_! –anunciou Zechs.

_O tiro veio de trás! –Mick gemeu, caído no chão, mas não por escolha própria.

Atrás deles, três homens apontaram rifles M4 para eles.

_Cretinos! –acusou Bernett, inclinando-se ao lado de Mick.

Zechs se virou para ver o que acontecia ao mesmo tempo em que mais três homens vieram da porta tão armados quanto os demais. Eles tinham seus rostos meio cobertos por lenços _keffiyeh_ e usavam roupas rústicas desgastadas pela guerra e pelo deserto.

_Tenente, sinto muito, cara. Eu fodi com tudo. –a boca de Mick borbulhava com sangue e suas palavras soavam afogadas.

_Mick, cala a boca, porra! –a reação de pânico de Bernett sempre era raiva. Ele encontrou uma enorme ferida no pescoço de Mick, poucos milímetros abaixo da quina da mandíbula. Ele tentou estancar o sangramento, mas a jugular tinha sido atingida.

_Desperdício. –um dos homens que viera do interior do prédio zombou da cena. Ele e seus companheiros trocaram sorrisos predadores que iluminaram seus rostos morenos do sol.

_Estamos aqui para retirar material explosivo. –Zechs mostrou suas mãos, deixando o rifle cair pendurado pela bandoleira.

_Não há explosivos aqui, soldado. –Com um movimento da mão, ele ordenou que os outros homens se aproximassem dos oficiais e apontassem suas armas para os rostos dos dois. –Sinto muito pelo trote.

Bernett rosnou ao ouvir a piada de mau gosto e pensou em resistir. Mas uma demonstração precipitada de coragem já havia custado uma vida hoje.

* * *

 **Care package** – Termo adotado para se referir a um pacote contendo alimentos ou suprimentos enviados para amigos e familiares distantes para fins de alívio ou conforto, ajudando com necessidades básicas e colaborando para diminuir a solidão.

 **Keffiyeh** – Tradicional lenço quadrado dobrado e usado em volta da cabeça, pelos homens no Oriente Médio. Feito de algodão, sendo branco e preto entre os beduínos, branco e vermelho entre os jordanianos (geralmente com cordões de algodão) e da Arábia Saudita, e branco imaculado entre os homens das cidades. -Wikipedia

* * *

Bom-dia! Aqui é a autora!

As coisas mudam de um dia para o outro aqui! Justo agora que Zechs e Noin se encontraram, se descobriram, vão se separar!

E parece que esse novo serviço não vai ser nada fácil para o Zechs…

Agradeço de coração quem tem lido e acompanhado!

Não levem em conta algumas inconsistências e possíveis erros de revisão.

Quero agradecer a Jessica Yoko pela ajuda!

Espero que estejam gostando!

02.08.2018


	12. Verde - Parte I

**12\. Verde**

 **Parte I**

_Não olha para mim com essa cara, como se os preservativos ainda não tivessem sido inventados.

_Eu odeio ele. –Noin resmungou e tentou se levantar, mas mudou de ideia.

_Agora você odeia, né? –Une provocou com sua impiedosa sensatez.

_Eu vou matar você se continuar aí bancando a esperta. –ela anunciou com os dentes travados, usando o pouco de energia que lhe restava. A tontura prevalecia sobre sua coordenação motora, forçando-a permanecer sentada de frente ao vaso sanitário um pouco mais.

_O que foi que eu fiz? Olha para você… está verde que nem um marciano e mal consegue parar em pé. –Une riu, pouquíssimo impressionada pela ameaça.

Noin bufou, exasperada, baixando a cabeça, sua testa quase se encostando à louça.

Ela nunca soube o que era sentir enjoo. Mesmo quando velejava. Noin passou a maior parte de sua infância em iates e barcos, outro fato que contribuiu para ela escolher a Marinha, e ela nunca sentiu nada de diferente de quando estava em terra. Mas agora, toda manhã era uma tortura de náuseas sem fim.

_Eu não consigo acreditar que isto está acontecendo.

_Pare de sentir pena de si mesma. Vamos, vou te ajudar a levantar. –Une parou atrás de Noin e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. –Um, dois, três…

Noin concluiu que ali era o mais fundo que ela já chegara ao proverbial poço, mas ela não se permitiria morar lá.

_Obrigada. Estou me sentindo melhor agora. –e se arrastou até a cama mais próxima. O que a desacelerava não era mais a tontura, mas a pesada percepção de um fato inegável – ela estava grávida.

Une abriu o pequeno frigobar e tirou uma lata de _Limonata_ , servindo um pouco do conteúdo em um copo. Aceitando a bebida que lhe foi estendida, Noin tomou pequenos goles, suspirando entre cada um.

_Você não estava tomando nada?

_Eu estava com um adesivo, mas não sei o que aconteceu…

_Você é maluca, sabia? Eu nunca pensei que você seria assim tão inconsequente. –Une sentou ao lado dela na cama.

_Nem eu. –ela sorriu. Arrependimento não era algo que vinha a sua mente, nem por um minuto. Mas ela ainda o odiava. E muito.

Ele não tinha ligado nem mandado uma mensagem sequer. O fato de que ela saiu deixando ele falando sozinho até poderia ser considerado como uma explicação para a falta de contato dele. Mas fora ele quem dissera que não conseguia ignorar a conexão que existia entre eles e, se ele realmente tivesse falado a verdade, a reação intempestiva dela não era razão suficiente para ele perder totalmente o interesse nela.

Só de pensar no que houve aquela tarde fazia o sangue dela ferver de ultrajo novamente. Ela ainda estava bem longe de concordar com o jeito dele de lidar com o destacamento.

Por mais bobo que soasse, ela se sentia um tanto traída, ou pelo menos, excluída. Se tão somente ele tivesse compartilhado com ela seus planos e intenções, se tão somente ele tivesse tido a decência de contar a ela o que ele estava buscando. Naquele instante tão pequeno, mas tão decisivo, ela se sentiu como se não fizesse parte da vida dele.

_Você vai contar para ele. –Une não estava pedindo ou sugerindo uma ação, não, ela estava comandando. –Você precisa da ajuda dele.

_Não tenho certeza de que ele está interessado em saber.

_Não me diga que está desistindo só por causa daquela discussão idiota.

_Na verdade, foi ele quem desistiu primeiro.

_Vou culpar seus hormônios por esse seu comportamento irritante, está bem? –Une brincou, mas seu sorriso era de compreensão.

_Ele está Deus sabe onde na porra do Iraque e sobrou para eu lidar sozinha com todas as consequências. –Noin prosseguiu reclamando em uma mistura engraçada de desolação e ultraje.

_Alguém deve ter alguma informação. Ele não está em nenhuma missão sigilosa…

_E que diferença vai fazer? Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_E se eu contar para ele sobre o que houve fizer com que ele perca o foco? E ele está tão longe… Eu…

_Sim?

Assistindo de perto o rosto de Noin, Une notou um sofrimento silencioso impedindo as palavras da amiga de fluir.

_Não, nada.

_Me fale agora ou eu me demito como sua melhor amiga. –Une apelou para a tática da chantagem como incentivo Noin a continuar.

Primeiro, elas riram juntas, Noin percebendo a calmaria regressando aos poucos a seu peito.

_Não era você que não tinha melhores amigos e dizia que a Marinha não era uma irmandade? –e gracejou, fazendo uma referência as suas primeiras conversas, quando se conheceram.

_As pessoas mudam… –as palavras de Une vieram como sussurros macios de entre seu sorriso composto.

Noin sabia que Une tinha razão. Depois de tudo que viveram juntas, de completas estranhas elas se tornaram as amigas mais próximas da Academia. Nada que Noin dissesse a Une a iria chocar ou ofender. Então, ela voltou a falar de onde tinha parado:

_A verdade é que… eu queria ver a reação dele e saber o que ele realmente sente sobre ter um bebê… comigo.

_Você é mesmo uma romântica incorrigível! Quem diria!

_Não! Não me force a admitir que eu amo ele.

_Mas foi o que acabou de fazer. –Une apontou e Noin revirou os olhos diante da tolice da amiga.

Entretanto, elas tinham perguntas mais importantes para tratar:

_O que eu devo fazer com a formatura? Será que é melhor eu deixar da Marinha depois dela?

_É melhor conversar com o imediato sobre isso. O pior que pode acontecer é você ser mandada para trabalhar nos alojamentos. Eu sei que não é o seu sonho, mas…

_Eu me preocupo com o bebê. Será que eu vou conseguir me separar dele depois que nascer?

Une exibiu um sorriso terno e sacudiu a cabeça:

_Provavelmente não.

A reunião com o imediato era o item mais importante na lista de Noin. Só depois dela que ela poderia acessar os tratamentos especiais para sua situação. Apesar de todo o enjoo matinal, ela sentou diante do homem e descarregou a notícia de uma vez só:

_Eu estou grávida, senhor.

Ele não ficou exatamente agradado com o anúncio, gastando um minuto inteiro encarando a face abatida dela. Ele retorceu um dos lados da boca, sacudindo seu bigode:

_Este não é o momento. –e constatou enfim, monótono.

_Eu entendo, senhor. –ela tinha ensaiado uma atitude composta para oferecer a ele, escolhendo não usar nenhuma reação explosiva. Entretanto, a maneira gélida com que ele falou tornou difícil ela se controlar. Ela quase bufou de exaspero.

_Quem é o pai? –ele prosseguiu o assunto fazendo uma pergunta que, apesar de natural, foi pronunciada em uma entonação inconveniente mais insuportável que a tontura que a assaltava ali.

_O tenente Zechs Merquise, líder do _EOD_ , senhor. –a resposta dela soou calma e cheia de dignidade, mas era a primeira vez que ela falava sobre sua conexão com Zechs para um estranho. Partiu um pouco o coração pensar que o relacionamento deles estava longe de ser algo convencional. Também, a Marinha era tamanha prioridade na vida dela que ela ainda não tinha nem contado a seus pais sobre o bebê. Seu superior soube primeiro.

_Deus, por que justo ele? –o imediato implicou. A fama de playboy de Zechs tinha chegado a ele também. –Eu vou te mandar para a clínica. Por ora, pode continuar com suas atividades. Irei me reunir com os superiores e decidir o que podemos oferecer a você.

Por mais rápida que fora reunião, esta drenou todas as energias dela. A tensão e a crueza nas palavras do imediato ameaçavam acabar com o seu dia.

_Achei uma pessoa que pode nos dar informações sobre o Zechs, quem sabe até contatá-lo… –Une encontrou-a no corredor para os vestiários. –A propósito, como foi a reunião?

_O imediato não gostou nada, especialmente da parte do Zechs ser o pai. –Noin foi afrouxando o lenço no pescoço enquanto caminhavam.

_Ele nunca gosta de nada.

_Ele me deu esse encaminhamento para o obstetra e no almoço eu marco a consulta.

_Ele deve estar aborrecido em perder você. Você é uma cadete brilhante, sabia disso?

_Obrigada, Une. –foi sincera.

_O cara sobre quem estava falando é o comandante Khushrenada. Ele é o melhor amigo de Zechs, trabalhavam no mesmo escritório, com certeza sabe de algo.

_Ok, vamos falar com ele depois da aula.

_Noin, você está se sentindo bem? Está ficando verde outra vez…

_Estou bem. –ela engoliu.

_Você aguenta até chegarmos no vestiário?

Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Seus sentimentos estavam mais conflitantes que seu estômago, e ela se perguntava se por acaso sua tontura não seria de nervoso.

A conversa com o imediato a colocou em uma posição tão desconfortável que agora ela estava questionando tudo, mas especialmente seu envolvimento com o tenente.

Une estava certa, como ela pôde ser tão inconsequente? Como foi que se deixou levar por aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, aquele toque? Mas, por outro lado, como ela não se deixaria?

Se ela acreditasse em destino, esse seria o momento adequado para responsabilizá-lo por sua atração por Zechs. Porque este seria a única explicação plausível para sua rendição fácil, para sua decisão simplista de que o futuro não era tão importante quanto viver o momento. Toda aquela atitude epicurista de repente lhe parecia péssima, fazendo com que o arrependimento a incomodasse feito sapatos que não vestiam bem e pegavam nos calcanhares.

_Quem está procurando pelo comandante? –um sargento apareceu, as sobrancelhas erguidas em altivo desdém.

_Nós estamos. –mas a postura de Une se equiparou a dele, sem superá-la apenas por respeito à hierarquia. –Tenentes _Junior Grade_ Cordelia Une e Lucrezia Noin.

_Clark, eu cuido disso. –Treize surgiu atraído pela voz imperiosa e a menção do nome da garota de Zechs. –Queiram me seguir, soldados. –ele as conduziu com um gesto educado para o escritório vazio. Como seu superior estava almoçando, ele não se importaria que usassem sua sala por alguns instantes.

_Ah, novas protegidas? –o sargento não conseguiu se segurar e provocou.

Treize não aprovava aquela mentalidade vulgar que Clark normalmente demonstrava. Ele respirou fundo, conjurando alguma tolerância para com o homem, e replicou:

_Clark, esses não são modos de se dirigir às senhoritas. Lembre-se de que elas são o futuro de nossa organização. –ao comandante nunca faltava compostura e era justamente isso que fazia com que suas censuras soassem ainda mais humilhantes. –Agora, se nos der licença. –Treize fechou a porta da sala.

As mulheres não se sentaram nem se fizeram confortáveis e, assim que conseguiram a atenção de Treize, Une explicou:

_Nós não temos muito tempo e tampouco teríamos vindo aqui se não fosse importante, senhor.

_Estou ciente disso. Como posso ajudá-las, minhas senhoras?

_Eu gostaria de contatar o tenente Merquise, se possível. –Noin informou.

_Ele não entrou em contato conosco aqui desde sua partida. Mas eu o encorajei a ligar para você, senhorita Noin. Você está me dizendo que ele não fez isso…?

_Não, ele não ligou. –Une cuspiu, cruzando os braços.

_Filho da puta. –murmurou Noin, um pouco instabilizada pelo desespero.

_De fato.

Une tentou não se mostrar diversão quando ouviu o comandante concordar com Noin, mas acabou sorrindo um pouco. Havia algo muito interessante sobre aquele comandante – talvez fosse a pitada de extravagância que sua voz e seu olhar espargiam.

Noin não estava prestando atenção, pensando em todos os piores cenários.

_Une, vamos embora. Desculpe por incomodá-lo, senhor.

_Qual o problema com você? Você pode nunca mais vê-lo, Noin…você tem que entrar em contato com ele.

_Zechs está incomunicável. Ou talvez não queira ser perturbado. Obrigada pelo seu tempo, senhor.

_Mas Senhorita Noin… você não precisa falar com Zechs?

_Isso… não importa mais.

_Claro que importa… Veja bem, senhor, Noin está…

_Não, Une, você não entende? Acabou. Já faz 2 meses… ele deve estar ocupado demais para se lembrar da sua antiga vida na base.

Noin estava cedendo ao medo, mas precisava proteger seu coração ou o que restava dele, porque agora não era apenas de si que teria de cuidar.

Treize assistia, a troca entre as duas diante de si, intrigado e paciente, sem pensar em interromper, derivando suas ágeis e sábias conclusões.

_Você tem que ter alguma esperança, Noin. Não o julgue assim tão rápido. Ele pode estar com medo de falar com você e ser rejeitado novamente. –Une tocou o braço de Noin em uma última tentativa de convencê-la a agir sensatamente.

_Peço licença, senhorita Noin, para me intrometer, porque sinto que posso ser de ajuda nesse dilema… como amigo de Zechs, eu posso te assegurar que a senhorita é muito importante para ele. Então, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo.

Esta seria a segunda vez que ela teria de fazer aquela revelação para alguém estranho, para alguém que aparentemente não merecia aquela informação. Respirou fundo e, sob a vigília confortante de Une, ela informou:

_Eu estou esperando um filho do Zechs.

Treize teve quase a mesma reação que seu comandante. Ele franziu o rosto em silêncio por um instante, processando a informação com cuidado dedicado.

_Meus parabéns. –e depois abriu um sorriso aprazido, fazendo uma pequena mesura com a cabeça. –Senhorita Noin, conte comigo para colocar vocês dois em contato o mais rápido possível.

_Obrigada. –e foi Une quem respondeu, porque a única coisa que Noin conseguiu fazer foi assentir.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil de levar? Os hormônios, como Une tinha dito, estavam implacáveis. Os hormônios eram o bode expiatório perfeito para toda a confusão que Noin estava atravessando.

Conseguira um encaixe com o obstetra para a manhã seguinte. Une estava chateada por não poder acompanhá-la na consulta.

_Me conte tudo depois, ok? Você está na oitava semana, então a imagem vai estar bem nítida… talvez você até consiga ver quem o bebê puxou… –Une tinha pesquisado tudo no Google na tentativa de animar Noin um pouco por criar expectativas positivas.

Noin riu da piada sem sentido, forçada a admitir que a empolgação de Une era bastante contagiosa. Mas ela ainda se descreveria como indecisa sobre o que sentir. Esperava que o ultrassom a ajudasse a resolver isso como o termômetro final.

Não foi preciso esperar mais que uns vinte minutos para que fosse chamada.

_Eu sou a doutora Sally Po. Como já tenho aqui seu questionário, vamos direto para o exame, está bem? –a mulher loira tinha uma expressão brilhante e terna nos olhos sorridentes que recepcionaram Noin em seu consultório.

Obedecendo silenciosamente, Noin deitou-se e abriu o avental que vestira.

_Como você está se sentindo, mãe? Muito enjoo matinal?

_Muito é eufemismo…

A doutora riu um pouco, assentindo com a cabeça:

_Depois cuidaremos disso. Temos bastante sobre o que conversar… dieta, vitaminas… Pela data de concepção marcada aqui, posso dizer que você está entrando em sua nona semana. Por que demorou tanto para vir me ver?

_Eu esperei o máximo possível, até que a situação ficasse inegável.

_Você não quer o bebê…?

_Eu não queria… acreditar. Eu sei que esta não é a coisa mais responsável para se dizer. Mas não tenho problema nenhum em ter essa criança.

_Só que não é bem o momento certo para isso…? –Sally parou o procedimento para investigar. Pelo que lhe parecia, ela tinha uma situação complicada em mãos.

A barriga de Noin estava gelada do gel, mas a voz da médica soava tão encorajadora que ela não se importou em bater papo.

_Foi exatamente isso que o imediato me disse, lá na Academia.

_A formatura é em dois meses, certo? Não se preocupe, sua gravidez não vai se tornar um obstáculo para você, eu te garanto. Nem vai precisar comprar um uniforme de gala novo… –Sally esperava que suas piadas triviais mantivessem a leveza da atmosfera. –Mas são as coisas depois da formatura que te preocupam, certo?

_Estou tentando não pensar muito sobre o futuro mais. Eu vou decidindo pelo caminho e ver o que acontece.

_Parece justo. E o pai? Ele também é um soldado?

_Sim, um tenente.

_E como ele se sente sobre essa nova patente que acabou de ganhar?

De repente, Noin nem sentia mais sua apreensão, rindo dos gracejos da doutora e recostando-se no travesseiro:

_Ele não sabe ainda. –a informação escapou com facilidade.

_Ah, ele saiu em alguma missão? –Sally começou a capturar as imagens para o exame.

_Sim. –mas dessa vez Noin soou mais pensativa. Zechs havia partido de uma forma bastante abrupta e ela fez a si mesma o favor de fechar o canal de comunicação entre eles. Ela odiava como às vezes seu temperamento ruim funcionava contra ela. A despreocupação inocente, distraída, de Zechs, sua falta de prática, a tinha magoado, mas era a ausência dele que lhe trazia a verdadeira dor. Ela precisava dele, mais do que nunca.

_Entendo. –a resposta contida de Sally não pareceu deslocada. Não havia motivos para mencionar quão estressante era ter um ente querido longe, atuando em uma missão. Não existia isso de missões seguras. Agora, adicione a isso o conceito de uma gravidez que provavelmente resultara de um encontro casual e você tem uma combinação bastante explosiva.

Um breve momento de silêncio transcorreu entre elas.

_Agora, eu tenho algo aqui que você definitivamente precisa ver, mãe. –o anúncio de Sally cortou o ar, sua voz macia e admirada.

Erguendo-se um pouco do travesseiro, Noin se concentrou no monitor que Sally lhe indicou. Ela não tinha a habilidade de interpretar as sombras e manchas na imagem, mas também não precisava ser nenhuma perita para saber que ela estava vendo seu filho pela primeira vez. E era uma sensação incrível.

_Você está esperando gêmeos.

* * *

Bom-dia! Aqui é a autora!

Como precisei de mais capítulos pra desenvolver, as cores verdes e turquesa (a próxima) serão divididas em duas partes.

Esta história é muito agitada, e eu gosto muito disso nela. Como tudo muda e acontece rápido, como acontecem tantas coisas inesperadas... Espero que estejam gostando!

Quero agradecer de coração a todos que leem e acompanham! Deixem seus reviews e comentários que me animam muito!

A tradução está completa, então logo descobrirão o final!

Beijos e abraços!

02.08.2018


	13. Turquesa - Parte I

**13\. Turquesa**

 **Parte I**

_Ajoelhem-se. –o líder do grupo murmurou com desinteresse, nem parecia uma ordem.

Zechs conseguia sentir a irritação que Bernett irradiava, mas por ora não havia opção a não ser se render. Foram revistados, desarmados e suas mãos foram presas para trás, tudo acontecendo em um ritmo frenético, acelerado pela alta temperatura do pico do meio-dia. Em seguida, o líder aproximou-se e inspecionou os dois soldados. Bernett não se dignou a olhar para ele, simplesmente focando a frente, alienando-se da situação. Zechs, por outro lado, ergueu o rosto e procurou olhar bem dentro dos olhos de seu inimigo.

O homem era poucos anos mais velho que ele, algumas rugas começando a marcar os cantos dos olhos castanhos claros, quase amarelos, que faiscavam como uma brasa recém soprada.

Não houve palavras entre eles, apenas ameaças trocadas com as lâminas de seus fitos. O mesmo guerrilheiro que os prendeu terminou o jogo do siso dos dois ao vestir um capuz negro nos prisioneiros.

_ _Yalla_ , _yalla_! –ao som de ríspidos comandos e empurrões, Zechs e Bernett foram guiados pelo braço por um caminho serpenteante até entrarem na caçamba de um veículo.

A picape ficou em movimento, sacolejando bruscamente, por mais ou menos duas horas.

Terminaram jogados no chão, ficando caídos ali por um tempo difícil de precisar, as mãos ainda amarradas, os rostos ainda cobertos, esperando o desconhecido ou a morte.

_O que raios está acontecendo? –a voz de Bernett veio abafada, cansada, mas estava tudo tão silencioso que Zechs conseguiu compreendê-lo bem.

Ele não queria falar nada. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde estavam e de quem poderia estar escutando-os. Se tivesse de dar uma resposta a Bernett, ele diria que estavam em guerra. A ocupação estava avançada e o governo local praticamente destituído de autonomia, mas não podiam pensar que isso significava que a guerra tinha acabado.

_ _Sayyid_. –alguém os chamou e o eco metálico de sua palavra trepidou no espaço apertado e vazio. O dono da voz acocorou-se junto a Zechs e puxou seu capuz. –Qual o seu número?

_O que quer de nós?

O sorriso daquele homem era enorme, folgazão, brilhante… um dos sorrisos mais calorosos que Zechs já vira. E ele sorria bem assim quando puxou Zechs pela gola e bateu a cabeça dele contra o chão, com força desmedida.

_Eu faço as perguntas, _sayyid_. –explicou tranquilamente, sua pronúncia tinha um sotaque musical agradável. –Agora, responda, qual seu número?

_618543660.

_870980432. –Bernett informou prontamente quando seu capuz também foi puxado. Odiava ter de cooperar, odiava não ter escolha.

_Bom. –e saiu, fechando a porta.

_Será que invadimos o território de alguma guerrilha? Por que nos prenderam? –inconformado, Bernett não desistia de tentar entender o apuro em que se meteram. Suspirou, aborrecido.

Com algum esforço, Zechs conseguiu se sentar, mesmo com suas mãos ainda presas. Bernett o imitou a seguir e tentaram ficar um de costas para o outro. Zechs sentiu que o que estava amarrando suas mãos eram algemas. A chance de conseguir quebrá-las era nula. Olhou ao redor. O cômodo era pequeno, quadrado, revestido de azulejos lascados cujo esmalte um dia devia ter sido azul-turquesa. A única janela era pequena demais para um homem passar, alta demais para que pudesse ver alguma coisa de sua localização. A luz que vinha pelo vidro imundo era parca, o que clareava mesmo o ambiente era uma lâmpada fraca e amarela, pendurada no teto pelo fio.

_Não temos chances de escapar. Vamos ter de esperar. –Bernett prosseguiu, decidindo declarar o óbvio.

Será que Zechs ia conseguir manter em mente o valor de ser paciente? Não gostava da ideia de ter tanta oportunidade para pensar. E como Bernett estava a par do ensinamento do Bom Livro sobre haver momento para falar e momento para ficar quieto, Zechs podia contar com bastante tranquilidade para avaliar sua vida toda ali, sentado no chão sujo daquele velho banheiro.

O tempo parecia que não passava ali. Dia ou noite, mês ou ano… não haveria como precisar. Podia ter passado apenas um minuto quando um dos sequestradores retornou e destrancou a porta. Invadiu o lugar feito esperasse flagrá-los em fuga, olhando os lados e impondo sua presença, puxando Bernett para levantá-lo e gritando com os dois enquanto levava Bernett embora. Bateu a porta e deixou o barulho ecoando feito uma explosão no espaço, perturbando a mente de Zechs, que teve de assistir levarem seu companheiro embora sem poder fazer nada.

Paciência ou impotência?

O que poderia estar acontecendo? Por que tinham sido capturados? Qual uso teriam? A morte deles só estava sendo adiada… Feliz era o Mick, _KIA_.

Se antes o tempo não corria, agora ele deixara de existir.

Manteve os ouvidos atentos, mas não conseguiu nenhuma pista do que podia estar acontecendo. Sua tortura já começara ali.

A exaustão e o tédio acabaram tomando conta e ele caiu no sono contra a vontade.

Despertou com um solavanco no ombro que o derrubou. Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com o cano do rifle colado na sua testa. Um ruído a seu lado chamou sua atenção e pelo canto do olho conseguiu reconhecer Bernett caído. Ele gemia o mais baixo que conseguia, indisposto a dar o gosto de mostrar dor aos inimigos.

Era a vez de Zechs descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_Vamos! –o homem gritou, sacudindo a arma.

Com o ombro latejando, ele respirou fundo e foi colocando-se sentado outra vez. O terrorista usou sua mão livre para puxar Zechs pela gola, dando um pouco de apoio para ele pôr-se em pé. Então o empurrou para que fosse a frente.

Lá fora, outro homem os aguardava. Ele segurou Zechs pelo braço enquanto o rapaz armado trancava o banheiro. O corredor apertado mal comportava os três, que precisavam fazer uma fila indiana para segui-lo. Não havia necessidade alguma de cobrir o rosto de Zechs já que saber sua localização não adiantava nada sem ter como contatar alguém.

Um terceiro homem esperava junto a porta aberta de um quarto. Diante da entrada, cedendo a seu instinto, Zechs travou as pernas, ensaiando se livrar do agarre e acotovelar o rosto de seu "acompanhante". Os comandos em árabe ficavam cada vez mais agressivos e o guarda que os esperava ali teve de ajudar dar um jeito nele.

Primeiro acertaram a parte de trás de seu joelho e depois bateram com a coronha do rifle até ele cair, mirando especialmente no encontro de seu pescoço e ombro. Quando ele já estava encurvado, acertaram suas costas com a força e intenção de esmagar cada osso.

Mal ele tocara o chão, já o ergueram e o jogaram para dentro da sala e o colocaram em uma cadeira no meio do ambiente.

_ _Sayyid_ , esses não são modos.

Zechs ergueu a vista e viu o sorriso relaxado do líder iluminando os olhos predadores.

_O que estou fazendo aqui?

_Vai nos ajudar.

Cada músculo do corpo de Zechs ainda latejava das contusões, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para matar sua petulância. Ele franziu uma sobrancelha, olhou em redor, olhou para baixo, pachorrento, apenas para replicar:

_Que jeito estranho de pedir.

_Quem disse que estamos pedindo? Esse é o problema com vocês, soldados… sempre pensando mais de si mesmos do que deveriam…

O homem estalou a língua em desaprovação e um dos capangas presentes aceitou aquele som como permissão para recomeçar com os golpes.

Conforme ele ia batendo em Zechs uma, duas, diversas vezes, uma risada macabra ia escapando de sua garganta e ficando mais escarninha a cada acerto, tornando impossível saber se era a diversão que alimentava a violência ou o contrário.

_Ligue a câmera. –Zechs conseguiu captar entre as pancadas, apesar da dor que viajava por cada nervo. –Soldado 618543660, _EOD_ Marinha. Se quiserem o seu homem vivo, já sabem o que fazer.

A surra foi interrompida, largando Zechs exausto na cadeira como um boneco de pano. Mesmo que ele ainda conseguisse usar as pernas, seu abdômen fora fustigado tantas vezes que por ora ele não tinha força para se mover, mal conseguia respirar.

_Mais uma vez.

O comando do líder foi atendido em um piscar de olhos. Começaram acertando a nuca e o atirando de uma vez no chão. Zechs aterrissou com a cabeça. Ele jamais fora atingido por um raio, entretanto, imaginou que a sensação deveria ser a mesma.

A cadeira que antes ocupava também virou arma. Segurando-a pelo encosto, cobriram suas costas com uma saraivada de golpes, e depois vieram com os chutes. Não havia padrão nem cálculo e os agressores mais pareciam péssimos jogadores de futebol. Um deles tomou gosto por atingir a cintura, onde a lateral parecia mais vulnerável e macia. O sabor do sangue, quente e metálico, subiu até sua boca e ele fez um esforço tremendo para cuspir.

Outro intervalo. Caído e paralisado pela dor, Zechs apertou os dentes para encontrar força para resistir. Os algozes apontaram seus rifles no refém apenas para criar uma imagem de impacto para a gravação. A brincadeira estava longe de terminar, entretanto.

_Mais uma vez. –e era quando ele começava a ficar confortável que tudo se repetia.

Os ganidos de agonia escapavam sem controle. Forçou-se a procurar na mente algo em que pudesse focar. Nunca pensou que seria tão difícil ficar acima da dor.

Debaixo dos chutes e coronhadas, só vinham imagens que ao invés de distrair, de servir de algum alívio, acabavam lhe trazendo ainda mais pânico - lembrava dos semblantes de sua mãe, de sua irmã… de Noin.

_Eu pensei que fosse um soldado. –foi o que ele disse a ela naquele dia. Onde estava com a cabeça para falar daquele jeito com a mulher que amava? Aquele foi um exemplo perfeito de como desprezar o valor das coisas.

Contudo, de vez em quando ele acertava nos seus conselhos. Um soldado – era isso que ele teria de ser ali se quisesse voltar a vê-la, pelo menos mais uma vez, pelo menos uma última vez.

Enquanto o sangue, a dor e a sujeira amorteciam seus sentidos, agarrou-se nessa vontade de olhar nos olhos dela, tocar sua pele, provar seu beijo, ouvir seu riso, sentir seu perfume. Não era patético viver por amor. Fraqueza mesmo era viver sem ele.

_ _Sayyid_? Algo a dizer? –o líder abaixou-se a seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Zechs resmungou inteligivelmente em um timbre agressivo, mas não se moveu. Já não importava se batiam nele ou o deixavam em paz. A dor imperava constante e atroz sobre cada milímetro de seu ser.

Puxando a cabeça do soldado para encará-lo, viu o sangue grudado à pele e ao estender a mão, alguém lhe entregou um pano úmido:

_ _Sayyid_ , você precisa continuar bonito. Não podemos perder nosso garoto propaganda. –e limpou as manchas com rudeza, examinando o rosto de Zechs, preocupado se este não tinha sido ferido.

* * *

 _ **Yalla**_ – Vamos, Se apresse

 _ **Sayyid** _– um honorífico árabe que significa mestre

 _ **KIA**_ – sigla para Morto em Combate, em inglês, _Killed In Action_

* * *

Boa-tarde!

Espero que estejam gostando! Quero agradecer do fundo do coração todo o apoio!

Obrigada a Jessica Yoko pela consultoria! S2

Beijos e abraços!

08.08.2018


	14. Verde - Parte II

**14\. Verde**

 **Parte II**

Parecia que era a primeira vez que ele piscava em quinze minutos. Ele piscou, mas não ousava manter os olhos fechados. Fazer assim era o mesmo que assistir novamente aquele pesadelo horripilante. Pior ainda, fechar os olhos seria o mesmo que viver aquela dor na própria pele e levar todos os golpes assim como assistiu Zechs levar os dele.

Eles eram soldados e sabiam que ser capturados era uma possibilidade que nunca deveria ser descartada. A ciência desse fato, entretanto, não fazia a realidade mais aceitável. O sangue frio de Treize e sua forte autoconfiança foram testados e mesmo que ele se gabasse de sua bravura, um tipo novo e estranho de medo rastejava agora por sua pele.

O que ele diria a Noin?

E como ela reagiria?

Ele desligou a tela e segurou sua testa com as duas mãos entrelaçadas, formando um único punho, e suspirou.

Se o pior acontecesse… ele odiava ter de considerar esta opção. Mas se o pior realmente acontecesse, o que seria de Noin? Não importava que o pai do filho dela fosse um oficial, para a Marinha ela era uma mãe solteira e ela não receberia o suporte devido a uma viúva de guerra. A família de Zechs iria ajudá-la, claro, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

O tormento que Zechs estava passando afetava todos próximos a ele como em um efeito dominó. Treize precisava pensar sobre a mãe de Zechs também, que já havia perdido o marido e agora poderia ser proibida de receber seu filho. E havia Relena também, cuja juventude seria ferida por uma guerra que de repente não era mais tão distante dela.

Foram lhe dadas todas as garantias de que a situação já estava sendo cuidada prontamente e que o contato com os sequestradores já havia sido estabelecido. Mas ele não estava em nada tranquilizado. Ele queria estar lá. Ele iria falar com seu superior, com o almirante, com o presidente, mas ele iria acompanhar as negociações pessoalmente.

Mas, primeiro, ele precisava decidir o que iria contar a Noin.

A família de Zechs seria informada apenas se ele fosse classificado como _MIA_ ou _KIA_ ou só depois de ser resgatado e enviado para casa. Ele não conhecia Noin muito bem, mas tinha certeza de que ela iria querer saber da situação de Zechs assim que possível, mesmo que isto significasse receber péssimas notícias.

Visto que Une havia lhe deixado seu número de telefone, ele mandou uma mensagem para ela avisando que conseguira informações. Elas vieram três horas depois, aproveitando o intervalo do almoço. Incertas quanto se teriam tempo para comer, elas nem se trocaram e foram no uniforme de educação física mesmo.

_Boa-tarde, senhoritas. –seu cumprimento não veio com a naturalidade que havia planejado. Era impossível fingir absoluta calma.

Com olhares ariscos, elas o cumprimentaram de volta e aguardaram. Era óbvio que alguma coisa estava errada.

_Agora, queiram se sentar, por favor. –ele mostrou as cadeiras em frente da mesa e fechou a porta do escritório. –Como vocês tem passado, Une, Noin? –e sentando no canto da mesa, ele cruzou os braços e de uma boa olhada nelas.

A atmosfera pesada os esmagava. Tomando fôlego, ele começou:

_Sinto muito por não ter notícias melhores para dar a vocês. Zechs foi feito refém de uma guerrilha. O grupo quer trocá-lo por um companheiro levado como prisioneiro de guerra.

Noin queria ter tido uma reação diferente. Ela sempre se julgou forte e bem preparada para enfrentar qualquer tipo de adversidade com o queixo erguido e os olhos secos. Ela tinha sido bem sucedida até agora, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer por Zechs desde a partida abrupta dele. Mas era diferente quando se tratava de seus bebês.

Bebês. Gêmeos. Ela mal se acostumara com a ideia de ter gêmeos e agora era apresentada à possibilidade de ser mãe solteira.

Sua vida mudou completamente depois daquela noite negra… foi tudo culpa dela. Ela escolheu tudo aquilo. E agora ela tinha de escolher mais uma vez, entre remorso e resiliência, entre rancor e aceitação, entre angústia e felicidade.

Depois de ver a doutora Po interpretar a imagem de ultrassom para ela, depois de ouvir aqueles dois coraçõezinhos batendo, não havia dúvidas quanto ao que escolher.

Seu silêncio, mesmo que longo, foi respeitando por Treize e Une. Eles ficariam ali junto dela o dia inteiro se fosse necessário.

Ela não tinha vontade de falar apenas para fazer perguntas óbvias ou expressar pesar redundante. Mas guardar tudo para si tampouco lhe faria bem.

Deixando que o ar escapasse seus pulmões completamente, ela ergueu os olhos até os de Treize:

_Eu preferia ficar sabendo que ele está morto. –sua voz veio amarga e baixa e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas como gotas de orvalho. A morte era irreversível. Era muito mais fácil de lidar com essa do que com a agonia da incerteza. Esperar machucava mais do que a ideia de tê-lo perdido para sempre.

Treize leu esses pensamentos por estudar os olhos dela ao passo que as lágrimas rolavam mudas por suas bochechas. Assentindo com um movimento lento de cabeça, ele continuou:

_Mas não perca todas as esperanças. As negociações já estão acontecendo. –e se sentiu como se estivesse mentindo para ela, mas era uma mentira em que ele também queria acreditar.

_Então isto quer dizer que ele será mandado para casa imediatamente após o resgaste. –Une decidiu destacar. –Vamos olhar pelo lado bom: Zechs vai voltar logo. –e, embora ela falasse de resultados positivos, sua voz não soava exultante. Pegando uma das mãos de Noin entre as suas, Une deixou seu apoio claro.

Contudo, por mais contraditório que parecesse, ele retornar era um tanto assustador. Noin começou a se perguntar quanto tempo ela teria de esperar para poder dar a notícia e como Zechs reagiria. De repente, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era se preocupar. Ela nunca antes estivera em um terreno tão instável.

Será que era assim por que ela duvidava dos sentimentos que Zechs tinha por ela? Ele nunca declarou nada, nunca afirmou claramente… ele sempre se comportou como um conquistador. Mas pelos olhos ele lhe dizia o tempo todo que passaram juntos o quão apaixonado estava. Ela era muito mais para ele do que qualquer garota jamais fora. Ela precisava acreditar nisso, ter esperança e confiar em seu coração. E seu coração estava sofrendo por ele agora. Isso só podia ser amor.

* * *

 _ **MIA**_ – sigla para Desaparecido em Combate, em inglês, _Missing In Action_

 _ **KIA**_ – sigla para Morto em Combate, em inglês, _Killed In Action_

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer de coração todos os que leem e acompanham essa fanfic!

Desculpe o atraso!

Agradecimentos especiais a Jessica Yoko!

Deixem seus comentários!

Beijos e abraços!

19.08.2018


	15. Turquesa - Parte II

A lâmpada emanava uma luz amarela que fazia o azul-turquesa dos azulejos ganhar um tom nauseante de verde. Estava sempre acesa, fazendo com que fosse impossível para ele ter noção da passagem dos dias. Não que isso importasse. Muitas coisas, incluindo o tempo, haviam perdido completamente o sentido.

Ele guardara forças suficientes para se manter respirando. Claro que queria sobreviver, mas de repente até mesmo isso tinha pouca importância. Havia tanta dor que ele só conseguia se concentrar em senti-la.

Olhou as próprias mãos, sem capacidade de reconhecer como suas aquelas unhas sujas e a pele escurecida. Apalpou as roupas. As diferentes nuanças do camuflado tinham se perdido, cobertas pelo encardido e pintadas de terra e sangue velho e seco. Sua jaqueta fora retalhada nas costas e nos braços devido a tantos golpes. O bordado com seu nome, sobre o peito, há muito tinha se tornado ilegível.

Ao seu lado, Bernett deixara a cabeça pender do pescoço, seus olhos caídos parados em uma trinca no ladrilho. Zechs só podia identificá-lo também porque haviam entrado juntos ali. Ao contrário de si, o rosto do amigo estava coberto de hematomas e alguns cortes mal curados. O cabelo crescera um pouco, mas não o suficiente para cobrir sua nuca, que brilhava de suor. Além disso, já fazia algum tempo que ele havia aberto mão de suas palavras e trancado-as em um silêncio sinistro.

Vez em quando trocavam um olhar amortecido. Eles estavam simplesmente esperando. Era a única coisa que podiam fazer.

Seus sequestradores nunca os alimentavam, mas davam-lhes água suficiente para que ainda tivessem sangue a derramar. Sua energia declinante fazia com que a mente deles ficasse fraca e vazia. Ia chegar um momento em que se esqueceriam de quem eram. Esse lugar não era o fundo do poço… era o Seol.

Zechs riu com esforço, baixo e fanhoso, o ar escapando pelo seu nariz fez seu abdômen doer.

O conceito de Seol envolvia lembrança. Porém, quem se lembraria dele? Pelo quê ele seria lembrado?

Se por acaso Noin pensasse nele, sempre viria a ela a imagem patética de um homem presunçoso, de um soldado que não sabia o que era trabalho em equipe e decidira excluí-la bem no momento em que estavam se tornando íntimos, eliminando assim todas as chances de construírem algo sólido e real. Ela se lembraria dele apenas por seu destrambelhamento sentimental.

Se fosse para ser assim, ele preferia nem ser lembrado.

Ele a havia decepcionado.

Ele deixaria sua mãe e sua irmã sem ter se despedido do modo apropriado, mas a Noin ele perderia porque, apesar de ter tido a chance de se separar dela como amantes, ele a desperdiçara do modo mais inconsequente existente.

Ele a havia desapontado para sempre. Tivera certeza disso no momento em que a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Soltou um suspiro vazio.

Será que ainda poderia mudar isso?

Ele estava vivo, não estava?

De qualquer modo, ele iria descobrir isso naquele exato momento.

Na condição _FUBAR_ em que se encontrava, não havia mais nada a perder.

Ele ergueu seu corpo com os cotovelos e arranjou forças para levantar. Uma vez que estava em seus dois pés bamboleantes, avançou sobre o homem que entrara no cômodo e golpeou-o com força no rosto, novamente usando energia emprestada de uma fonte desconhecida. Zechs continuou a aproveitar de seu ataque surpresa segurando o homem pelas suas roupas e tentando jogá-lo contra a parede. Ele conseguiu golpeá-lo novamente, direto no nariz.

Primeiramente, Bernett apenas observou a cena com descrença, mas, no próximo segundo, estava de pé e tentando roubar a arma do inimigo.

Outro homem chegou para socorrer seu camarada e os quatro lutaram um pouco, até Zechs ser golpeado na cabeça pela coronha de um rifle. Ele caiu no chão frio e ergueu os olhos para a arma apontada para ele, mas teve dificuldade em entender o que estava vendo. Tocando o alto de sua cabeça, sentiu-o molhado de repente, mas desmaiou antes que pudesse identificar a gosma em seus dedos como sangue.

Quanto a Bernett, ele foi arrastado para fora depois de ser acertado nas costelas algumas vezes, como disciplina. Zechs também não pôde testemunhar isso, nocauteado no chão.

Seu crânio latejando serviu de despertador. Se ao menos pudesse acionar o botão soneca… Mas quanto mais tentava se situar, mais sua cabeça doía. Ele finalmente desistiu de tentar sentar-se e ficou encarando a lâmpada amarela brilhando eterna como uma estrela solitária no inferno.

Ele sentia vertigem, cansaço e ira.

Onde estava Bernett?

Ele não estivera ali consigo há alguns minutos?

Estivera, sim.

Mas alguém apareceu, e eles lutaram, e então…

Então ele ficara sozinho.

Tinha um mal pressentimento de que havia se passado muito mais que alguns minutos desde que Bernett fora levado.

E teve um pressentimento ainda pior de que Bernett nunca mais iria voltar.

Bernett nunca desistiu. Ele morreu um herói. Ele morreu em vão.

É verdade que eles eram soldados. Mas eles não queriam mal a ninguém, nem participar do conflito. Não foram enviados para a guerra. Eles trabalhavam lá lidando com as consequências. Se eles lutavam, faziam isso para desarmar a guerra. Estavam lá para, de alguma forma, pôr a paz em prática. Eles não estavam lá para morrer heróis. Pelo menos, não daquele tipo.

Mas nada disso fizera diferença. Nunca fizera, na verdade.

A porta foi aberta com agressividade mais uma vez. Eles vieram em três. Um diminuto sorriso, débil e de canto, mas arrogante ainda assim, partiu os lábios de Zechs, que se sentiu elogiado. Era bom saber que ainda estava dando um bom trabalho. Dois dos homens o agarraram bruscamente pelos braços, obrigando-o a se levantar, e o outro apontou sua arma para ele, caminhando de ré, sempre encarando-o enquanto percorriam o corredor estreito.

O mesmo quarto que ele visitara tantas vezes durante sua estadia não lhe reservava nada de novo, a não ser a atmosfera de que chegara sua hora de encontrar a liberdade, ou seja, o fim. Zechs sorriu novamente, desafiando seu destino. Ele mostrou seus dentes, escuros do sangue, como um cão espancado que ainda se sentia orgulhoso o suficiente para rosnar. Ele poderia até ser a presa, mas não precisava ser uma presa fácil. Pelo menos não na sua atitude. Seus braços e pernas talvez não respondessem mais, mas seu coração lutaria até o fim.

_ _Sayyid_ , seu povo não é leal aos seus guerreiros. Seu povo abandonou você e seu amigo. –e com um passo para o lado, como que para dar ênfase ao que dizia, o líder dos sequestradores indicou um corpo caído à sua direita.

Zechs não queria seguir seu gesto, jamais daria ao homem o prazer de se mostrar obediente. Afinal, ele sabia o que veria. Assim, desviou os olhos e fez questão de virar a cabeça para a direção oposta. Ele também sabia usar linguagem corporal para se comunicar.

_ _Sayyid_ está rejeitando seu irmão de armas? –surpresa, riso e intriga vibravam naquela indagação cujo alto volume tomava todo o espaço no cômodo.

Zechs não respondeu com palavras. Ele juntou saliva e sangue na boca e cuspiu no chão, pegando bem perto dos pés do homem. Não tinha perdido a mira.

O ar divertido que o homem sempre trazia em seu rosto converteu-se em desgosto enquanto sacudiu a cabeça:

_Ligue a câmera.

Zechs já tinha se acostumado com aquela frase sendo a senha para a tortura. Suas mãos foram amarradas às suas costas e ele foi jogado no chão. Aterrissou de joelhos, mas segurou o peso e manteve os olhos presos aos do inimigo.

_Orgulhoso e resoluto como eu esperava. Você morre com honra hoje, _sayyid_. –o homem agachou-se diante de Zechs e declarou em um tom baixo, para não ser captado pelo microfone na câmera.

Então ele se levantou e se afastou com um passo, exibindo de repente um semblante severo e distante.

_Faça suas preces.

Aquela situação podia ficar mais distorcida.

Zechs observou o homem dar as costas para ele e escolher algo de uma mesa.

_Últimas palavras? –e quando se voltou para Zechs, ele lhe mostrou uma faca. Parecia uma faca de açougueiro comum, brilhante e afiada.

O tempo de Zechs havia acabado.

O ritual foi interrompido por uma sucessão abrupta de ruídos altos em algum lugar fora do quarto. Os mais notáveis foram tiros e gritos.

As falanges da mão do líder da guerrilha ficaram brancas em redor do cabo da faca ao passo que ele rosnou ordens em árabe, os olhos enlouquecidos. Sem perder tempo, avançou em Zechs com descuido e segurou sua cabeça com um braço usando muita força, ao passo que levou o fio de corte ao pescoço de seu prisioneiro.

Zechs sentiu as cócegas da lâmina em sua pele, mas o caos do lado de fora funcionou como um incentivo para ele tentar se esquivar do controle do homem.

Não houve alarde ou avisos quando a porta foi escancarada por um único golpe vigoroso. Apenas quatro disparos precisos cortaram o ar. Os últimos integrantes da guerrilha caíram imediatamente.

Após uma varredura completa de toda a casa, para garantir que esta estava livre de outras ameaças, a agitação se dissolveu feito uma tempestade de areia quando o vento se satisfaz em soprar.

Demorou algum tempo para Zechs acreditar em tudo que realmente acontecera. Suas mãos foram desatadas e seu coração ainda batia acelerado com toda a adrenalina. Um fio de sangue escorria de seu pescoço, fresco e quente, embora a dor parecera ter desaparecido completamente.

_Você está a salvo agora. –um dos homens, vestido no uniforme camuflado da Marinha, murmurou através de sua balaclava.

Eles o ajudaram a se levantar. Zechs olhou por cima do ombro para ter uma última visão de Bernett. Seu corpo estava sendo removido por outros soldados da força especial. Zechs não conseguiu falar nada, simplesmente olhou para a frente enquanto era levado pelos braços.

_Você está seguro agora. Vai voltar para casa.

_O quê? –ele moveu a cabeça lentamente para a direita, finalmente reconhecendo uma voz.

_Você está seguro. Acabou.

_Eu sei. –sua resposta foi baixa e pensativa.

_Qual o seu nome?

_Sou o tenente Zechs Merquise. –a resposta veio robótica, sem qualquer entonação.

_Você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, tenente?

_Eu fui capturado, senhor. Era uma armadilha. Nós estávamos… nós… –então, fixando-se nesse termo, ele hesitou. –Bernett, senhor… ele não resistiu… ele não conseguiu… –falar era tão difícil porque ele continuava tentando controlar os soluços. A percepção de que tinha perdido seu companheiro só foi açoitá-lo ali e demoliu qualquer que fosse a estrutura que estivesse mantendo sua apatia a situação.

_Está tudo bem, tenente. Respire.

_Mataram toda minha equipe, senhor. Bernett era um grande soldado. Mick também. Eles não mereciam isso.

_Ninguém merecia.

_Eu não pude fazer nada. –as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto contra sua vontade.

_Ninguém esperava isso do senhor, tenente. Agora, respire, senhor.

A luz do sol feriu os olhos de Zechs, confundindo-o. Os médicos estavam esperando e colocaram-no em uma prancha de resgate. Ele se debateu um pouco quando tentaram imobilizá-lo, não querendo se ver amarrado de novo.

_Está tudo bem, senhor. Por favor, deixe-nos ajudá-lo. Você está seguro agora. –a médica falou com uma voz suave, mas prática, segurando seus ombros enquanto o colocavam preso na prancha.

Eles levantaram e levaram a maca para o veículo médico. A única direção em que Zechs podia olhar agora era para cima. O céu estava brilhante e limpo e insuportável de se encarar, fazendo ele pensar em uma piscina de azul-turquesa infinito. Fechou os olhos, dominado pelo cansaço, mas continuou a ver a luz por um longo tempo, como se aquela lâmpada nunca mais fosse abandoná-lo.

* * *

 **Seol** – do hebraico _she'ol_ ,a sepultura comum da humanidade, o lugar figurativo onde se encontra a maioria dos humanos falecidos, que residem na memória de Deus para a ressurreição.

 ** _FUBAR_ **– sigla para, em tradução livre, "tão fodido que é impossível de reconhecer", situação desatrosa, desvantajosa, sem solução. Em inglês _Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition_.

* * *

Boa-noite, aqui é a autora!

Muito obrigada a todos os que leem e que deixam seus comentários! Fico muito contente de poder contar com vocês!

A Jessica Yoko, muito obrigada por sua amizade e pela ajuda preciosa! S2

Só mais um capítulo para o fim! Espero que gostem!

Beijos e abraços!

24.08.2018


	16. Azul-Marinho

**16\. Azul-marinho**

O traje de gala da Marinha¹ é de um tom tão escuro de azul-marinho que até parece ser preto para um observador distraído. Zechs julgou isso apropriado. Afinal de contas, ele se sentia enlutado. Enquanto ajustava sua gravata, mirava fundo nos seus próprios olhos no espelho, mas ainda não conseguia ver o homem que saíra daquele quarto cinco meses atrás. A imagem que tinha gravada em sua retina era do rosto ensanguentado de Bernett, desfigurado pelos hematomas, exibindo olhos parados e sem luz que o condenariam para sempre.

A síndrome do sobrevivente, a culpa de ter escapado, não podia ser evitada todos os dias da semana, e especialmente hoje sua mão gelada agarrava seu coração com toda a intenção de pará-lo.

_Zechs…? –ouviu seu nome moldado por aquela que se tornou sua voz favorita. Ele costumava sonhar com aquele som muitas vezes enquanto se recuperava do sequestro. Mas agora, o som era real e estava com ele ali.

Encontrou Noin refletida no espelho. Ela vinha se aproximando dele por trás, usando seu sorriso lunar mais como um ponto de interrogação. Sua mão descansava no alto de sua barriga que estava escondida dentro do amplo casaco trapézio.

_Volte. –ela incentivou como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo dentro da cabeça dele.

Ela era aquele lado bom que existe mesmo nas piores situações. Assentindo com a cabeça, ele se virou para ela e abriu um sorriso triste, mas genuíno. Ao lado dela, a felicidade era possível. A luz serena e suave que ela emanava atravessava a escuridão e tocava diretamente no coração, aquecendo-o e livrando-o do agarre da dor.

Ele travou os olhos nos dela, notando que ela trazia seu quepe em uma das mãos.

_Agora sim você está pronto. –ela colocou o chapéu no alto da cabeça dele e murmurou aquelas palavras calmantes sem desviar os olhos dos dele. –Eu sei que você vai levar ele consigo por toda a sua vida. Eles estariam orgulhosos de você.

_Eles merecem essa medalha mais do que eu.

_Vocês três merecem ela. –ela assegurou em um tom baixo, esperando que o tremor na sua voz não fosse perceptível. Ela acabava de admitir a presença de seu próprio fantasma – poderia ser qualquer um dos três no lugar de Zechs ali. Zechs estar vivo foi apenas uma questão de sorte.

Ela procurou apoio em seus bebês por acariciar sua barriga mais uma vez. Sentia que eles estavam um pouco agitados. Já tinham quase 25 semanas de idade e agora ela precisava se acostumar com seus chutes e movimentos. Eles dois provavelmente seriam crianças cheias de energia. Zechs juntou a mão a dela, seguindo o movimento. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas de repente os olhos de Noin se arregalaram.

_O que foi? –franzindo as sobrancelhas, Zechs quis saber.

_Eles se acalmaram. –e ela sorriu, interpretando aquilo como um bom sinal, talvez as crianças quisesse Zechs próximo delas tanto quanto ela.

Acertado por uma onda de devoção, Zechs tocou a testa dela com os lábios. Estes se moveram formando as palavras "te amo", mas não produziram nenhum som. Tê-la ali consigo era o mesmo que ter o mundo inteiro a seu alcance.

Para distrair as lágrimas de modo que não caíssem. Envolveu-a com um abraço bastante diferente do agarre que usava quando se conheceram. Não era apenas paixão o que sentia por ela. Seu desejo havia se transformado em algo mais poderoso. Apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela e começou a embalá-la com um movimento suave de dança. Ela não estava assim tão grande, mas já cabia com dificuldades dentro dos braços dele.

A maravilha de ser pai ainda não passara. Talvez nunca passasse, de fato.

Tinha uma única vontade a realizar quando retornasse para casa: ver Noin outra vez. Depois de tanto pensar nela, queria confirmar suas lembranças. Sentir o olhar doce dela sobre si era seu real prêmio, mais importante que qualquer medalha. A necessidade de pedir desculpas a ela por ter sido tão distraído era tão urgente que chegava a ferir. Entretanto, queria oferecer a ela mais do que seu arrependimento. Suas intenções eram mostrar definitivamente o que sentia por ela.

Depois de resgatado, Zechs foi levado a um hospital local, onde Treize o estava esperando. A presença familiar foi um alívio, mas o verdadeiro bálsamo veio da notícia trazida:

_Noin procurou por você. Você devia ter ligado para ela, como eu falei. –Treize cobrou bondoso e bem-humorado, em uma tentativa de fazer Zechs rir, não muito bem-sucedida. –Fique bom longo. Ela está te esperando.

O incentivo, entretanto, funcionou. Em duas semanas, Zechs recuperou-se o suficiente para fazer a longa viagem para casa.

Apesar de Treize estar com ele o tempo todo, atualizando Zechs sobre os acontecimentos na base durante sua ausência, em nenhum momento ele pensou em revelar o estado de Noin. Longe dele incorrer na enorme indelicadeza de privar a moça de fazer aquele anúncio tão significativo.

Depois da saúde restabelecida, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao corpo, Zechs estava em casa, podendo contar com os cuidados de Zenia para terminar de sarar a alma. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos e dúvidas e manteve seu retorno em segredo completo durante uma semana. Mas ao ser avisado por Treize que Noin teria dispensa aquele fim-de-semana, decidiu que tinha chegado o momento.

Contando ainda com a mediação de Treize, pediu que Noin o viesse visitar o mais rápido o possível.

Ela sabia que esse momento chegaria, entretanto, ainda se notou surpresa. A verdade era que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele estava inseguro sobre o reencontro. Temia o modo como ele receberia a notícia e se de repente ele iria conseguir lidar com a responsabilidade naquele momento de tanta fragilidade.

O romance despretensioso deles estava passando por tantos desafios… a vontade de vencer os obstáculos provava que o desejo transformara-se em amor.

Zenia recebeu Noin e Une na porta. Era um fim de tarde agradável com uma forte brisa batendo, anunciando a Primavera.

_Que flores mais lindas! –a governanta não se conteve ao ver o vaso de girassóis, observando antes mesmo de cumprimentar as moças. Não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Noin pessoalmente, mas se preparara para a ocasião por conversar com Zechs, que não se refreava em explicar tudo o que aprendera sobre a moça no pouco tempo que passaram juntos. –Vou pôr na mesa do jantar.

_Jantar?

_Sim, vocês irão ficar, não é? Eu até preparei _arista alla Fiorentina_!

Une riu, trocando olhares com Noin, que parecia um pouco indecisa.

_Será um prazer. –e Une decidiu responder pelas duas, já que Noin não conseguiria mesmo dizer nada.

_Fiquem à vontade. O tenente está na varanda.

_Posso ajudar em algo? –Une se ofereceu, pensando ser melhor Noin ver Zechs primeiro, sozinha.

_Venha comigo… –e Zenia acenou com a cabeça em direção da cozinha.

Ao passar por Noin, Une apertou o braço dela em encorajamento, e depois respondeu a governanta que já tinha encontrado um assunto, prosseguindo a entreter a convidada.

Depois de assistir a amiga ir, Noin olhou em redor. Passara apenas uma noite ali, mas lembrava-se bem da planta da casa. Caminhou lentamente até a varanda que acompanhava toda uma lateral o térreo.

Zechs escutara Zenia atender a campainha, falando alto e contente. Embora não tenha ouvido a voz de Noin, conferiu o relógio e sabia que só podia ter sido ela a chegar. Saiu do escritório e espreitou os ambientes até alcançar a varanda. Viu Noin de costas para si, procurando-o confusa. Ele a assistiu mover-se de um lado para o outro, correndo a mão pela balaustrada de madeira, e então parar e apreciar a vista do oceano.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria correr até ela e abraçá-la, tirá-la do chão e girar com ela pelo deck de tanta alegria de estarem juntos enfim, ele se apavorava com a recepção fria e magoada que ela poderia oferecer. Tinha colocado na mão daquela mulher tanto poder sobre si! Tinha dado a ela a decisão sobre sua sorte. Mas fizera isso porque a amava. E assim, sorriu.

Ouvindo passos, Noin olhou sobre o ombro e, então, quando seus olhos caíram na imagem dele, ela voltou-se toda, dando um passo hesitante em frente.

A feição dela entregou toda a angústia que passara na ausência dele. Ela preferia ter se contido, mas bastou percorrer os olhos pela figura abatida para as lágrimas começarem a rolar por seu rosto. O coração, que antes batia cauteloso, acelerou em um ritmo alucinado, como se não fosse suportar.

Era difícil para ele ter a ação apropriada. Qual seria? Seguiu estacado, pensativo, preocupado. Não estranhou, afinal, ela sempre deixou claro que se importava com ele e procurava mais que uma aventura. Ele só insistira em subestimar os sentimentos dela pela falta de hábito… esquecia-se de que nem todos eram desprendidos emocionalmente e meros navegantes dos prazeres como um dia ele fora.

Parou para imaginar o que ela tinha passado ao receber as informações de sua captura. Ela tinha sido aprisionada também, fora torturada também pelo medo, pela insegurança e pela dor da separação brusca. Ele não sofrera sozinho. Quem sabe ela não sofrera mais do que ele? Tinha que consolá-la.

Foi de encontro dela e a tomou nos braços.

Ela se entregou ao apoio dele feito tivesse perdido todas as forças para sustentar o corpo, se agarrando ao pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo em que escondia o rosto em seu peito. Depois de passar um minuto inteiro dentro do abraço, chorando em silêncio, o coração serenou e ela afastou-se o suficiente para procurar os olhos dele.

O sorriso que Zechs exibia era meigo e tímido. Ela acariciou o rosto dele, lendo os traços com os dedos, e suspirou de alívio, satisfeita em averiguar que era tudo real.

_Eu não via a hora de te encontrar. –ele murmurou. –Só teria paz de novo se a visse mais uma vez… nem que pela última vez…

_Última vez?

_Eu sei que falhei com você, Lucrezia. Assim, se você preferir, essa pode ser a última vez…

_Não fale assim. Eu estava te esperando.

_Sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer desse jeito…

_Eu também. Mas nós sabemos como as coisas são… às vezes nós precisamos realmente ser soldados.

Ele ouviu a reprimenda no fundo das palavras dela, mas deixou o sorriso crescer e ganhar mais luz.

_Nós precisamos conversar. –ao mencionar, Noin se desvencilhou com suavidade dos braços dele e mostrou-se muito sóbria.

_O que houve? –a brusquidão da mudança o fez perplexo.

_Zechs… –olhou firme nos olhos dele. Suas sobrancelhas franziram ao juntar forças para a revelação a ser feita. –Sei que são momentos muito difíceis para você… –então baixou a vista, irritada com sua própria inconsistência. Arranjou um subterfúgio para ganhar mais tempo, embora duvidasse que um dia se sentiria totalmente preparada para dizer o que precisava. –Eu… eu nem perguntei como você está…

Enrugando a testa, confuso, ele a analisou por um segundo antes de murmurar:

_Você sabe… enfrentando um dia de cada vez. Ter você aqui me faz lembrar dos motivos para ser corajoso… –embora não descobrisse o porquê dela mostrar-se esquiva de repente, ele confessou com carinho, querendo envolvê-la em seu abraço de novo.

_Ah, Zechs… –e lá vinham as lágrimas outra vez morder o fundo de seus olhos. Ela se afastou um pouco, pondo-se de lado, uma das mãos correndo pelos cabelos devagar, pesarosa.

_Diga, Lucrezia, o que está acontecendo? –e investigou com pressa na voz, instigado pelo o segredo terrível que ela parecia guardar e a atribulava tanto.

_Zechs… eu estou grávida. Eu só descobri dois meses depois de sua partida… –o ar estrangulado dentro dela enfim pôde circular, o peso no peito eliminado.

_Não precisa falar mais. –não conseguiu deixar os olhos parados nela, o rosto ficando carregado e o olhar distante.

Isso mudava tudo. Mudava completamente.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura, por um instante paralisado por seus próprios pensamentos. Eram todos vazios e, por isso, mesmo exaustivos. Teve de atravessá-los para encontrar a emoção sincera com que reagir.

Enfim, acontecera com ele também. Tinha ignorado tempo demais que todas as ações têm consequências, espertamente esquivando-se delas, saindo sempre ileso das suas ousadias.

Suspirou, querendo liberar um pouco de tensão. Voltou-se para ela, que seguia ainda refém de sua resposta.

Ela o vigiava com os olhos mareados, lágrimas escorriam com o acúmulo, refletindo a luz dourada do pôr-do-sol. Nunca fora de chorar assim. Nunca tivera medo de se expressar, entretanto, as lágrimas nunca vieram tão fáceis, nunca foram tão sentidas. Ele não falava nada e começava a ficar difícil esperar. Ela também nunca fora de muita paciência, preferiu ser independente e prática, embora sem perder a gentileza. Mas teve de se contrariar. E, já que chorava, não havia mal em ser paciente também.

É que estava assustada. Antes de conhecer Zechs, não tinha nada, mas agora se encontrava em uma posição em que tinha o suficiente para sofrer uma perda devastadora. Sabia que era o mesmo com ele. Perguntava-se se por acaso ele iria preferir escapar do compromisso por temer deixá-la desamparada assim como o pai dele fez, por culpa do risco operacional.

Por outro lado, não poderia imaginar ele se desviar de algo confiado a ele, fosse um desafio ou uma promoção ou uma nova situação de vida. Mesmo que ele estivesse se recuperando da provação enfrentada, ele era uma pessoa movida por objetivos. E ela estava ali justamente para lhe dar um novo.

Ele estivera assistindo o rosto de marfim dela ser modificado pela luz difusa que pintara o céu de tons de laranja, melancolia e encanto se combinando em uma imagem que os olhos dele tinham grande prazer em entesourar.

_Durante o tempo em que estive longe, eu percebi o que faltava para mim. Sabe como é… a gente só dá valor quando perde. Você mudou minha vida desde a primeira vez que te vi… não consegui parar de pensar em você desde que nos conhecemos. Você me marcou para sempre.

_E você a mim.

_Eu me apaixonei de verdade por você… E quando achei que não seria capaz de te amar mais, você vem e me dá essa notícia… –eliminada a distância entre eles, Zechs a abraçou mais uma vez. –Nada poderá me fazer mais feliz do que ter uma família com você.

Noin soluçou, engoliu as lágrimas e riu, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ao sentir as mãos cálidas segurarem seu rosto, fechou os olhos e recebeu o beijo que fora plantado em seus lábios.

Um beijo seguiu o outro, primeiro com uma lentidão delicada que aos poucos se transformou em uma manifestação intensa de desejo e felicidade. Já com o primeiro toque, seus corpos se lembraram da delícia de estarem juntos e da alegria incomparável com que podiam se brindar. Como naquela noite dentro do elevador, seus sentimentos fluíam desenfreados e gananciosos, enlouquecedores. A vida só fazia sentido para os dois se estivessem juntos.

_Agora, me responda uma coisa… –entre os beijos, veio-lhe uma ideia empolgante, mas absurda que tinha de conferir.

_Sim? –ela murmurou, recebendo com prazer o agarre dele em seus quadris.

_São gêmeos, Lucrezia?

Separou-se dele para confirmar:

_Como sabe? –e não conseguia disfarçar seu espanto.

Ele riu, ainda mais enternecido, juntando sua testa a dela:

_Minha avó tinha uma irmã gêmea. A possibilidade de acontecer com meus filhos não era muito grande, mas eu sempre quis ter gêmeos. Você já escolheu os nomes?

_Não. Estava esperando por você para fazer isso.

Trocaram sorrisos e outros beijos. Ele secou a umidade do rosto dela, fazendo questão de encerrar seu pranto:

_Eu vou fazer valer a pena, Lucrezia.

_Acho bom mesmo, tenente Zechs Merquise.

Ainda havia muito a ser dito, contudo, a partir de então haveria todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

Aquela noite foi de comemoração dedicada ao futuro.

Agora, quase três meses depois, era o momento de homenagear o passado.

Ele beijou a palma da mão dela, absorto. Tudo tinha uma razão se ser, inclusive os imprevistos, que nos relembram de ser humildes e fazem os momentos render juros. Por isso também que abrir mão do passado se mostra uma grande tolice, porque cada passo dado fez a diferença no destino do percurso.

Zechs estava ciente de que pensar em quem partiu sempre seria doloroso e que talvez os fantasmas jamais desaparecessem, por mais que ele fosse perdoado. Entretanto, cicatrizes não testemunhavam fraqueza, mas eram monumentos a força de vontade e comprovantes de novas chances recebidas. E ele faria tudo o possível para usar bem a dele.

Após ser condecorado com a medalha diante de familiares e amigos, houve um grande jantar, praticamente um ensaio para o que os esperava dali duas semanas.

Entretanto, embora ele não esperasse que Noin se juntasse a ele no trajar do azul-marinho profundo do uniforme de gala, Zechs pouco se importava com a cor do vestido que ela tinha escolhido para a noite de seu casamento. Lucrezia combinava com todas, ela era o prisma que as revelava e o fazia entender que o amor verdadeiro era como a luz, feito de todas as cores existentes.

* * *

 _ **¹Dress blues**_ – Como é chamado o uniforme de gala dos militares, em tradução livre, traje azul. É o traje mais formal usados pelos militares, uniforme usado em cerimônias, recepções oficiais e outras ocasiões especiais, com todas as insignias e as medalhas. - adaptado da Wikipedia

 _ **Arista alla Fiorentina**_ – carne de porco fatiada servida com um molho feito de sálvia, alecrim e alho, levemente fritos, banhados com vinho.

* * *

Boa-tarde! Aqui é a autora!

Este foi o último capítulo... como foi difícil se despedir desse projeto... foi uma árdua aventura, desde que ele nasceu em inglês, até chegar a última tradução. É um projeto pra mim que sempre será marcante e especial, com seus defeitos e acertos, com toda sua estrutura, e do qual sempre sentirei muito orgulho.

Quero agradecer por lerem e tirarem um tempo para comentarem! Fico muito honrada com sua presença.

Quero agradecer especialmente a Jessica Yoko pela ajuda e a ClaraxBarton que me apresentou ao fandom em inglês e por onde acessei esse desafio.

Agradeço também a Lica e a Miyavi Kikumaru por discutirem ideias para os capítulos comigo.

Nada disso seria possível sem vocês! Foi um grande prazer contar com sua companhia até aqui!

Beijos e abraços!

07.09.2018


End file.
